De grijze schaduw
by QueenAllys
Summary: Ray wordt wakker en beseft dat ze ontvoerd is door the First Order. Wanhopig probeert ze te ontsnappen van de Dark Side en Snoke en tot haar grote verbazing vindt ze daar een bondgenoot in. Kan ze Kylo Ren en haar gevoelens voor hem vertrouwen? Is haar liefde in staat om Kylo terug te brengen naar het licht? (waarschuwing: Bevat fysieke mishandeling)
1. I

**Ik heb vannacht hoofdstuk 1 tot 7 herschreven en de ( vele ) fouten eruit gehaald, oprecht sorry hiervoor. Ik ben een slechte herlezer en laat altijd te veel fouten staan... Bedankt om te lezen :) en Laat een reactie achter.**

Zachtjes opent Ray haar ogen, haar longen voelen alsof ze in brand staan en haar keel schreeuwt om water. Angstig bladert ze door haar geheugen in de hoop zich iets te herinneren. Het maakt de hoofpijn alleen maar erger. Onbewust gaat ze over in overlevingsinstinct. De vele jaren die ze alleen op Jakku had doorgebracht, hadden haar veel geleerd en nu kan ze zich alleen maar focussen op inleven blijven. Haar ademhaling wordt sterker en vaster. Ze ligt op een koude stenen vloer in een schemerlicht. Voorzichtig gaat ze recht zitten en voelt hoe haar spieren branden. Ze is duidelijk opgesloten in een cel zonder ramen, er is 1 deur die duidelijk gesloten is. Waarschijnlijk is de deur aan de buitenkant bewaakt. Beelden schieten door haar hoofd. Ze ziet Finn angstig haar naam schreeuwen in een sneeuwlandschap. Een groen lichtzwaard lag naast haar en een dreigende donkere gedaante toornde boven haar uit. Ze was weerloos, ongewapend en gewond. Paniek overspoelde haar, toen werd alles zwart.

Kylo Ren. Als haar keel niet zo droog was geweest had ze de naam uitgespuwd. De man die zijn eigen vader vermoord heeft. Woede neemt bezit van haar. Met veel wilskracht lukt het haar om die woede en haat te onderdrukken. Ze is gevangen genomen door de First Order, of wat er nog van over blijft. Snoke en Kylo Ren weten van haar band met de Force. Ze zouden er alles aan doen om haar over te halen naar the dark side.

Het kost Ray veel moeite om haar gedachten te kalmeren. Hoe lang is ze hier al? Hoelang heeft ze al geen water meer gedronken? Ze was het gewend om in Jakku te overleven met het minimum aan water, maar haar lichaam is aan het uitdrogen en veel tijd heeft ze niet meer. Wankelend trekt ze zichzelf overeind en strompelt naar de enige deur in haar cel. Met het beetje kracht dat ze nog in haar heeft, bonkt ze op de deur. Er komt geen antwoord en dat had ze ook niet verwacht. Ray's laatste gedachte gaat naar Finn, na alles wat ze hebben doorstaan, is ze gedoemd om te sterven aan uitdroging. Haar mondhoeken gaan omhoog. Finn. Haar enige hoop is dat hij nog leeft en veilig is.

Met een schok wordt hij wakker uit zijn slaap. Een aanval? In een paar seconden staat hij aan de deur met zijn lichtzwaard in zijn hand, klaar om aan te vallen. De donkere gang is leeg en hij voelt met de Force dat er geen indringers zijn. Toch blijft er iets knagen. Zijn onderbewustzijn wou hem iets vertellen. Zijn ogen sluiten zich en hij richt zich op de Force. Ze is overal, in hem, rond hem, ze fluistert hem toe en hij laat zich leiden door de donkere gangen van de tijdelijke basis. Wanneer hij zijn ogen opent, staat hij voor een celdeur. De wachters kijken hem onzeker aan , maar hij negeert ze volkomen en blijft zich concentreren. Wat de Force hem probeert te vertellen ligt achter deze deur. Wanneer hij de cel opent, ziet hij haar liggen. Wit als sneeuw. Zonder aarzelen tilt Kylo Ren haar broze lichaam op en draagt haar naar buiten.


	2. II

"Wie gaf het bevel?" De 2 stormtroopers staan duidelijk te trillen op hun benen. Kylo's stem is nog kalm en beheerst, voorlopig toch. Iedereen weet dat hij zijn zelfbeheersing elk moment kan verliezen en deze twee bewakers vrezen voor hun leven. De dapperste van de twee beantwoordt de vraag.

"Generaal Hux, Heer Ren."

"En sinds wanneer volgen jullie bevelen op van hem?" Zijn stem wordt dreigend.

"Generaal Hux vond dat een gevangene behandeld moet worden als een gevangene en zeker als het iemand van het verzet is."

"Iemand van het verzet die toevallig belangrijker is dan heel het verzet bij elkaar. Als dit meisje gestorven zou zijn…"

Hij laat zijn woorden dood vallen. Het is niet nodig om zijn dreigement af te maken. Toen hij het meisje half dood gevonden had, bracht hij haar onmiddellijk naar de ziekenvleugel. Hij vreesde voor haar leven. Niet dat haar leven belangrijk is voor hem. Ze hebben het meisje en haar band met de Force nodig. Kylo had bevolen haar op te sluiten in een kamer, totdat Hux het blijkbaar beter vond om haar in een cel te smijten. Hij haat het als zijn gezag ondermijnd wordt.

Woedend beent hij weg. Hij had zijn haat willen loslaten op die bewakers, maar hij had iemand anders op het oog. Iemand die al lang in zijn weg zit en nu lag de prefecte kans klaar om hem voor eens en voor altijd uit te schakelen. Voor de deur van de projectiehal blijft Kylo staan. Met veel moeite bant hij zijn emoties en gedachten uit zijn hoofd. Om Generaal Hux een kopje kleiner te maken, had hij een helder en emotieloos denken nodig. Wanneer hij binnengaat ziet hij de reusachtige projectie van Supreme Leider Snoke op de generaal neerkijken. Hij blijft staan en buigt. De leider negeert hem en gaat verder.

"En jij geloofde dat uitdroging en uithongering de beste oplossing was?"

"Mijn Heer, om iemand te breken, moet je ze tot het uiterste uitputten. Ik geloof dat dit de beste oplossing was en als Kylo Ren zich met zijn eigen zaken bemoeid had, dan had mijn methode zeker gewerkt."

Met veel plezier had Kylo nu het hoofd van die generaal afgehakt, zijn hand speelt naar zijn lichtzwaard en het idee wordt steeds aanlokkelijker. Hux heeft hen bijna het meisje gekost en dan durft hij nog te zeggen dat het zijn schuld is.

"Kylo, aangezien jij de schuldige hier van bent, mag jij het oplossen." Snoke's snerpende stem leidt hem af.

"Oplossen, Mijn heer?"

"Breng het meisje naar de Dark Side, toon haar de krachten die ze bezit, maak haar jouw leerling, net zoals ik bij jou gedaan heb. Toon wat je waard bent en verdien mijn voldoening."

Met die woorden verdwijnt het hologram van de Supreme Leider en blijven de twee mannen alleen achter.

"Wel, Heer Ren, hoe ben je van plan om dit te doen? Door haar te behandelen als een prinses?" Hux honende lach maakt hem woedend, maar hij houdt zich in.

"Niet door haar te laten creperen in een cel."

Een kleine glimlach speelt om zijn lippen. Hij heeft nu de volledige controle over het meisje en Hux heeft geen macht meer over haar. Hij kan zijn trouw nog maar eens bewijzen door haar te brengen naar de Dark Side en dan zou hij afrekenen met Hux.

De ziekenvleugel van de basis is kleiner dan hij gewend is en nog maar eens vervloekt hij het verzet dat de starkillerbasis heeft opgeblazen. Zodra het meisje sterk genoeg is, zal hij maatregelen treffen om ergens een nieuwe plaats te zoeken die comfortabeler en groter is.

"Heer Ren, ik kan u meedelen dat juffrouw Ray buiten levensgevaar is. Ze zal de komende dagen nog veel moeten rusten en we zullen haar een aangepast voedingsmenu geven. Ze mag de ziekenvleugel verlaten als u dat wenst." De plaatselijke robot verpleger meldt hem dit nieuws.

"Breng haar naar mij als ze wakker is."

Het is de tweede keer in een paar dagen tijd dat Ray haar ogen opent en niet weet waar ze is.

Ze ligt niet meer in een cel, maar in een kamer en ze is vastgebonden aan een groot wit bed. Niet dat ze wil klagen, het is zalig om niet op een koud, harde vloer wakker te worden. Het verbaast haar dat ze geen pijn heeft, waarschijnlijk hadden ze haar pijnstillers gegeven. Maar waarom zouden ze dat doen? Ze was een gevangene achtergelaten in een cel om te sterven. Nu wordt ze verzorgd en doet men alles er aan om haar weer sterker te maken. Er is niemand in haar kamer en zachtjes maakt Ray contact met de Force. Ze voelt haar, maar de Force is omgeven door de duistere kant en ze wil niet dat anderen door hebben dat ze de Force weer kan gebruiken. Haar hoofd laat ze rusten op een zacht kussen. Ray is niet goed in stilzitten en ze verveelt zich nu al. Hoe lang zou ze hier moeten blijven liggen? Wat als ze naar het toilet moet… Ze heeft weer vocht en voedsel binnen dus het zou niet lang meer duren voor haar lichaam weer normaal functioneert. Paniekerig kijkt ze rond of ze een alarm ziet liggen. Op dat moment gaat de deur open.

Een jong meisje dat niet ouder kan zijn dan 20 staat in de deuropening. Ze is gehuld in grijze kleren en haar bruine haren zitten bijeen in een knot. Ze is mager en bleek, maar ze ziet er niet ondervoed uit. Ondanks haar glimlach heeft Ray medelijden met haar. Ze is duidelijk een slavin, ergens gestolen of gekocht op een planeet die geen centraal gezag heeft en waar slavernij dus nog steeds legaal is. Dit jong meisje is gedoemd om de rest van haar jonge jaren te slijten bij gruwelijke mensen en ver weg van haar familie. Het komt niet bij haarzelf op dat ze zelf ooit zo'n meisje was.

"Hallo Ray, ik ben Jamilla en ik ben hier om jou te helpen." Ze heeft een oprechte glimlach. Jammer dat haar ogen niet meelachen.

"Daarvoor moet je mij wel losmaken."

Nog steeds lachend komt ze naar haar toe en maakt Ray los met een sleutel die ze bij zich had.

"Ik raad je aan om niet te ontsnappen, op dit moment ben je veilig. Ik wil je alleen maar helpen, wassen en aankleden."

Het idee speelt even door Ray's hoofd. Ze heeft geen enkele kans om hier levend uit te raken. Misschien is het nu slim om mee te werken. Ze verlangt eigenlijk wel naar een bad.

Jamilla is heel behulpzaam, ze laat Ray op haar steunen en is heel geduldig wanner Ray met veel pijn haar nieuwe kleren moet aantrekken. Als ze aangekleed is, bekijkt ze zichzelf in de spiegel. Ze is nog steeds mager, maar haar gezicht heeft al wat meer kleur. De kleren die ze draagt zijn zwart en te groot. Ze moet de mouwen van haar hemd oprollen om er een beetje deftig uit te zien. Haar jonge helpster kijkt goedkeurend toe .

"Ik heb van de dokterrobots een lijst mee gekregen van alle medicijnen die je moet nemen."

Ray onderbreekt haar. "Jij blijft bij mij?"

"Ja, Heer Ren, heeft mij dit bevolen. Ik breng je nu naar je vertrekken."

Ray's hoofd slaat net niet tilt. Een dag geleden lag ze nog te creperen in een cel en nu krijgt ze vertrekken met iemand die voor haar moet zorgen.

"Je vertrekken bevinden zich in de oostelijke vleugel."

De basis blijkt al snel een gigantisch doolhof te zijn. Het duurt niet lang of Ray is alle vorm van oriëntatie kwijt. Moest ze willen ontsnappen, ze zou hopeloos verdwalen.

Uiteindelijk opent Jamilla de deur van Ray's nieuwe vertrekken. Het is niet heel groot, maar het is prachtig ingericht en heeft een raam met uitzicht op bergen. Ze heeft geen flauw idee van de planeet waar ze zich op bevindt.

"Ik hoop dat je het hier naar je zin hebt."

Het geluid is afkomstig van een stem die haar kippenvel bezorgt en die ze overal zou herkennen. In de hoek staat een zwart geklede man met een masker in zijn handen. Over zijn gezicht loopt een groot litteken en zijn donkere ogen kijken niet al te blij.

Voor geen geld wil Ray tonen dat ze bang is en ze glimlacht zo mooi als ze kan. Voor geen geld zou ze deze man laten zien wat ze echt voelt. "Dat litteken ziet er mooi uit, met veel plezier wil ik je er wel nog één geven."

 **Bedankt om te lezen! :)**


	3. III

_Zachtjes snikkend hield Ray haar gezicht vast. Wanhopig probeerde ze zichzelf in te tomen, maar de tranen bleven vallen. Ze was doodmoe en had al 2 dagen niets meer gegeten. Eenzaamheid had bezit van haar genomen en haar gedachten gingen naar haar ouders. Ze was niet ouder dan 12 jaar en moederziel alleen in de donkere leegte van Jakku. Ze was te ver afgedwaald en had geen flauw idee waar ze was. De kille woestijn deed haar sidderen in haar lichte kleren. Ray viel op haar knieën en begon hartverscheurend te wenen. Het maakte niet uit hoe hard ze schreeuwde, er zou toch niemand komen._

"Nee." Met alle macht die ze heeft, duwt ze Ren uit haar hoofd. Naar adem gappend kijkt ze hem ontzettend aan. Hij zat in haar hoofd, hij had de herinnering gezien. Hoe kon hij zo gemakkelijk in haar hoofd kruipen? Ze schaamt zich voor de herinnering, het was één van haar zwakke momenten alleen in Jakku. Het waren herinneringen die ze zelfs niet aan Finn wou laten zien, laat staan aan Ren. Zijn ogen priemen in de hare, maar ze kon zijn emoties niet lezen. Jamilla kijkt ondertussen verward van Kylo naar Ray. Ze heeft geen idee wat net gebeurt is. Ze bracht Ray haar vertrekken binnen en nu lijken beiden in een mentaal gevecht verwikkeld. Aan de manier waarop Kylo naar Ray kijkt, vermoedt ze dat hij door haar hoofd gebladerd heeft. Zelf heeft ze al ontdekt dat het Heer Ren zijn manier is om iemand te straffen. Aangezien hij het meisje niet kan neerslaan met zijn lichtzwaard, is dit een andere mogelijkheid. Ray zou snel genoeg leren haar opmerkingen achter zich te laten.

"Je gebruikt de Force niet om je gedachten en emoties af te schermen." Zijn stem is kalm.

"Waarom zou ik?" Ze spuwt het bijna uit, maar haar felheid bracht hem niet van zijn stuk.

"Omdat zoiets hier je dood wordt. Voorlopig zal ik die opmerking over mij negeren. Zorg dat het niet nog eens gebeurt."

Zijn mantel wappert achter hem aan, terwijl hij de kamer uit wandelt en haar verbaasd achter laat.

Ray laat zich vallen in de dichtstbijzijnde zetel en ontspant voorzichtig. Jamilla blijft staan en bijt nerveus op haar lippen. Ray voelt dat er iets op het puntje van het meisje haar tong ligt. "Zeg het maar, je hebt geen zwijgplicht bij mij."

"Juffrouw Ray, als ik je wat advies mag geven… Je moet hier voorzichtig zijn, je bent in hel hol van de leeuw en ze hebben slechts een vingerknip nodig om je te verwijderen. Je kan niet zomaar alles zeggen wat je denkt."

"Maak je geen zorgen, ze hebben mij nodig."

"Voorlopig, tot ze gaan beseffen dat ze je niet kunnen veranderen in één van hen. Dan ben je niets meer waard." Ray opent haar mond in protest, maar het meisje is haar voor.

"Ik zeg niet dat je één van hen moet worden, alleen dat je tijd moet rekken en meewerken in de hoop dat iemand van je vrienden je komt redden."

Het meisje kijkt nerveus rond en lijkt bang voor de woorden die ze net heeft uitgesproken. Vervolgen buigt ze houterig en verlaat de kamer.

Haar vrienden… Rey voelt een krop in haar keel opkomen. Zouden ze echt opzoek zijn naar haar? Wat als ze geen flauw benul hadden van waar ze is. Ze zou gedoemd zijn om hier te blijven tot ze bekeerd is tot de Dark Side of tot ze geen nut meer heeft…

De avond valt en Jamilla komt langs om haar medicijnen en een plateau vol eten te geven. Nadat Ray onder haar toeziend oog alles naar binnen heeft gespeeld legt ze zich neer in de grote zetel. Het behulpzame meisje helpt haar met een deken en zegt niets over het feit dat Ray niet in de slaapkamer wil slapen. Daarna laat ze Ray alleen achter met haar gedachten. De uren verstrijken en de slaap lijkt maar niet te komen, er was vandaag zoveel gebeurt, haar hoofd kan het niet bevatten. Ze was klaar om te sterven en toch is de Galaxy nog niet klaar met haar, iets heeft haar in leven gehouden… Was het de Force? Heeft ze nog een rol te vervullen in de toekomst? Wat kan de Force in hemelsnaam voor een aaseter als zij in petto hebben. Ze is een jong meisje zonder familie en nu een gevangene van de First Order, er is helemaal niets meer voor haar in de toekomst behalve pijn en lijden.

Haar ogen willen niet sluiten en ze besluit om haar vertrekken te verkennen. Alles is beter dan liggen piekeren. Op dit uur zou er toch niemand wakker zijn om haar tegen te houden. Stil wandelt ze door de woonkamer. De eigenaar van haar vertrekken heeft duidelijk smaak. Witte muren met kleuraccenten die niet al te opvallend zijn. De sterren die vanuit het grote raam naar binnen schijnen geven Ray genoeg licht om alles te bekijken. Ze wandelt haar slaapkamer in en bewondert het grote bed dat er staat. Het lijkt wel alsof ze een gast is en geen gevangene. Als een spook dwaalt ze alleen door de gangen, het is levensgevaarlijk om zoiets te doen overdag, maar de nacht doet altijd de grenzen verdwijnen die de dag opstelt. Op het einde van de gang is een deur die ze nog niet heeft geopend. Nieuwsgierig als ze is, loopt ze op haar tenen ernaartoe. Hopend dat de deur niet zou kraken, duwt Ray hem open. De kamer is ruim en simpel ingericht met zwarte meubelen. Haar hoofd roept dat ze beter terug keert, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid is nog niet voldaan. Stil loopt ze de kamer door en ziet een deur openstaan. Een man zit met zijn rug naar haar toe. Hij is doodstil en Ray twijfelt of hij zelfs ademt. Hij lijkt op een schilderij zoals hij daar zit en ze blijft staan om hem te bestuderen.

Kylo Ren voelt haar aanwezigheid doorheen de Force. Haar ogen lijken te branden op zijn rug en hij kan zich niet bewegen. De herinnering die hij gezien heeft in haar hoofd, is de hele dag door zijn hoofd blijven spoken. De angst en eenzaamheid van het jonge meisje zijn ongelofelijk herkenbaar voor hem. Om zijn hoofd te kalmeren heeft hij besloten te mediteren, maar nu met zijn onverwachte bezoekster zou dit niet meer lukken. Ze zou hier zelfs helemaal niet moeten zijn en normaal gezien zou hij daar woedend om worden. Toch voelt hij niets, behalve een lichte verbazing dat ze niet bang van hem wegloopt. Met een zucht draait hij zich om en bestudeert zijn indringer. Ze is op blote voeten en heeft een simpel hemd aan met een grijze broek. Het zijn zijn eigen kleren, hij kon niets anders voor haar vinden. Ze kijken elkaar afwachtend aan en bestuderen zorgvuldig de gevoelens van de ander.

Verwacht ze misschien dat hij weer haar hoofd zal binnendringen?

"Je zou beter slapen, je lichaam is nog steeds niet helemaal genezen." Hij besluit de stilte als eerste te doorbreken.

"Ik ben een slechte slaper." Haar simpel antwoord verbaast hem. Ray zou hem moeten haten, maar de manier waarop ze naar hem kijkt, is eerder nieuwsgierig.

"Je kunt wel bij mij slapen." Onmiddellijk beseft Kylo wat hij gezegd heeft. Hij wou dat hij zijn masker had, zodat Ray hem niet kon zien rood worden.

"Ik bedoel op de zetel en niet bij mij…" Hij vermant zichzelf en trekt zijn emoties terug. Hij voelt hoe ze probeert in zijn hoofd te geraken, maar hij blokt haar gemakkelijk af. Ze leert snel, nu al heeft ze een manier gevonden om zijn hoofd binnen te dringen net zoals hij bij haar deed. De Force moet wel erg sterk zijn rondom dit jonge meisje.

"Morgen doen we wat aan je gedachtenlezen." Kylo smijt een deken naar haar toe en knikt naar de grote zetel in het midden van zijn woonkamer. Onzeker gaat ze zitten en ze voelt zich duidelijk niet op haar gemak. Hij besluit te doen alsof hij iets zoekt en loopt de kamer uit. Wanner hij terug komt, ligt ze opgerold op zijn zetel met haar gezicht naar hem toe. Een geeuw ontsnapt haar en haar oogleden worden zwaarder. Het duurt niet lang voor Kylo merkt dat ze in slaap gevallen is. . Hij heeft nog nooit eerder naar een slapend iemand gekeken, het is rustgevend. Ook is het fascinerend om door haar gedachten te bladeren. Haar dromen zijn fragmenten van haar verleden en van Finn, de jongen waarmee hij heeft gevochten. Hij kan hun vriendschap voelen en een afgunst borrelt bij hem op. Hij heeft nooit zoiets gevoeld. Als een boek leest hij haar, het is prachtig om haar gezicht zo vredig te zien en hij merkt dat ze zich rustig voelt bij hem. Zijn mondhoeken krullen omhoog. Hij kan zich de tijd niet meer herinneren dat hij zich zo ontspannen voelde.

Wat in het heelal doet dit meisje met hem?

 **Bedankt om te lezen ! :)**


	4. IV

_Ray werd wakker en wist deze keer direct waar ze was. Shit, shit, shit. Haar hoofd bonsde en het leek alsof ze een verschrikkelijke kater had. Wat dacht ze wel? Ze lag in de zetel van een moordenaar. De moordenaar van Han Solo die een vader was beginnen worden voor haar. Kylo Ren was gelukkig nergens te bespeuren. In lichte paniek liep ze de kamer uit en ging op zoek naar Jamilla._

 _"_ _Jamilla, help mij." Ze schrok van haar eigen schorre stem. Ze had verrassend goed en diep geslapen, maar nu stond ze te trillen op haar benen. Het meisje kwam de gang in gerend._

 _"_ _Ray, ik was doodongerust, er stond op de medicijnen dat je verward kon zijn en ik wou kijken of alles goed was, maar je was weg en ik…" Haar woorden veranderden in een gil toen Ray ineenzakte._

"Je concentreert je niet." Ray voelt zich doodmoe. Ze zijn nog maar een uur bezig en toch is ze al bekaf. Ze is het niet gewend om zich te verzetten tegen zo'n zware kracht van de Force. Het lukt Ren steeds opnieuw om binnen te raken in haar hoofd. Haar ergernis groeit ieder keer als hij weer een herinnering ziet. Ze is niet sterk genoeg voor hem en dat besef komt hard aan.

"Gebruik de Force, voel haar en bouw er een blokkade mee. Opnieuw."

Ray is kapot, maar ze vertikt het om zoiets toe te geven aan Ren.

Als een bominslag voelt ze zijn kracht doordrukken. Haar verzet is sterk en even lijkt het dat ze hem kan tegenhouden, maar haar muur breekt in duizend stukjes.

 _"_ _Ray." Finn leek nerveus. Het verbaasde haar, hij was niet iemand die zenuwachtig werd voor een gevecht._

 _"_ _Finn we hebben geen tijd, de basis kan elk moment ontploffen, Chewie en Han rekenen op ons."_

 _"_ _Ik weet het, ik wil gewoon… nog iets zeggen voor het geval we hier zouden sterven."_

 _Ray fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Wat probeerde hij te zeggen? Finn nam haar kleine, koude handen in de zijne en keek in haar ogen._

 _"_ _Toen de First Order je had meegenomen… Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was. Voor goed. En ik beloofde mezelf dat als ik je levend terug in mijn armen zou hebben… Ik… je nooit meer zou laten gaan."_

 _Zijn hand ging naar haar nek en voor ze kon reageren trok hij haar zachtjes naar hem toe. Ray had nog nooit iemand gekust, ze was zelfs nog nooit zo dicht bij iemand geweest. Finn was de eerst man die haar hand had vast gehouden en nu was hij de eerste man die haar kuste. Haar lippen tintelden en zijn warmte omringde haar. Een kruidige geur drong bij haar binnen. Ze was te verrast om hem terug te kussen, niet dat ze enig idee had hoe ze dat moest doen. Finn trok zich terug en keek haar in de ogen. Zijn glimlach verbrede._

 _"_ _Je hebt geen idee hoe graag ik dit wou doen."_

"Nee, nee, nee, ga weg uit mijn hoofd!" Met haar allerlaatste kracht duwt Ray hem weg. Haar handen trillen, dit waren haar herinneringen. Het was haar gelukkig moment, tot Ren het afnam door zijn vader neer te steken. Als hij er niet geweest was, dan hadden ze kunnen ontsnappen. Hun missie zou volbracht zijn en iedereen kon naar huis gegaan zijn. Onderweg zou Finn haar nog eens gekust hebben en ze zouden lachen om de gelukkige afloop. Een traan valt in de palm van haar hand. Maar het is geen verdriet dat ze voelt. Alleen woede. Ren's ogen kijken nog steeds naar haar. Maar Ray is sterker deze keer. Met al haar haat en woede valt ze zijn muur aan, en die is minder sterk dan ze gedacht heeft.

 _"_ _Leider Snoke… Het meisje… Ze is ontsnapt." Hij was niet bang, hij wist wat er ging komen._

 _"_ _De Force? Je zei dat ze de Force niet kon gebruiken!" Snoke's stem daverde door de hal. Zijn woede was groot, ze hadden nog steeds de kaart niet en konden Luke Skywalker's woonplaats dus niet vinden. Kylo wist hoe belangrijk dit was voor hen._

 _"_ _Je stelt me teleur… Weeral" Kylo zette zich schrap. Toch was hij niet voorbereid op de foltering._

 _De pijn was verschroeiend, elke deeltje in zijn lichaam leek in hem te scheuren. Hij brandde vanbinnen en zijn gil was verschrikkelijk. Het was een pijn waardoor elk mens buiten bewustzijn zou geraken, maar Snoke hield hem wakker. De leider wou tonen wat er gebeurde met mensen die hem teleurstellen. En het was niet de eerste keer dat Kylo gestraft werd. Zijn lichaam schreeuwde en hij schreeuwde mee._

Kylo duwt haar weg. Met de Force voelt hij haar pijn en verbazing. Hij was verrast door haar heftige aanval van woede, het is een emotie die hij niet verwacht had bij het meisje. Zijn schaamte voor de herinnering brandt op zijn kaken, maar hij houdt zijn emoties in bedwang.

"Je woede was goed, het is de enige manier om de Force te voelen en te gebruiken. We laten het hierbij, morgen gaan we verder." Terwijl hij de kamer verlaat, voelt hij zijn huid branden. Het is niet zijn eigen herinnering die dat veroorzaakt heeft, maar ook die van Ray. Finn. Met veel plezier zou hij die jongen zijn nek breken. Kylo kon zijn haat tegenover Finn niet verklaren. Sinds wanneer kon een verrader hem wat schelen? En sinds wanneer had hij zoveel moeite met zijn hoofd af te schermen? Het meisje maakt hem toch niet zwakker?

Ook Ray blijft verward achter. Ren zijn herinnering… Ze voelt geen medelijden. Eerder een soort verbazing. Ze wist niet dat hij gemarteld wordt op zo'n gruwelijke manier. Geen wonder dat hij zelf een monster geworden is. Monsters maken monsters. Ondanks haar vermoeidheid besluit ze om te oefenen op de Force. Ze was geschrokken van haar woede, ze wil niet de Dark Side gebruiken. Ze wil niet zoals Kylo Ren worden. Jamilla komt de kamer binnen. Ze heeft aan Ray verteld dat ze tijdens de oefensessies liever niet in de buurt is. Het meisje heeft niet verteld waarom, maar Ray vermoedde dat Kylo ook haar hoofd al had aangevallen.

"Ik heb nieuwe medicijnen voor jou gekregen, ze zouden je niet meer zo verward moeten maken."

Ray knikt, hopelijk zou het haar tegenhouden van domme dingen te doen zoals bij Kylo Ren blijven slapen. Wat dacht ze wel niet? De medicijnen hadden haar helder denkvermogen vertroebelt, maar dat is geen excuus voor haar gedrag. Ze moet haar hoofd hier helder kunnen houden. Ze weet nu dat één fout haar zuur kan opbreken.

 **Sorry voor dit niet zo lange hoofdstuk. Bedankt om te lezen !**


	5. V

De dagen lijken op elkaar. Ray staat op en ontbijt, daarna oefent ze me Kylo Ren om haar hoofd leren af te schermen met de Force. Ze wordt elke dag beter en ze laat hem niet meer toe in haar herinneringen. Soms ziet hij nog een beeld van haar verleden, maar hij krijgt geen toegang meer tot fragmenten. Het lukt haar soms om in zijn hoofd binnen te sluipen en een glimp op te vangen van zijn momenten. Maar hij sluit haar altijd snel weer buiten. Ze zorgt ervoor dat ze zich niet laat leiden door pijn en woede. Ze wil de lichte kant van de Force gebruiken. Ren voelt dat ze hem weerstaat en weet dat hij snel met iets anders moet beginnen. Ray moet vooruitgang maken voor hij Snoke weer ziet. Na de middag loopt ze dolend rond in de oostelijke vleugel. Verder durft ze niet en ook de deur naar Ren's vertrekken opent ze niet meer. Jamilla porbeert zoveel mogelijk bij haar te zijn, maar zij heeft ook haar eigen taken. Na een paar saaie namiddagen besluit Ray om weer te beginnen trainen. Haar lichaam is sterk genoeg en het kan nooit kwaad om fit te zijn. Als ze een kans zou krijgen om te ontsnappen dan wil ze er klaar voor zijn. Ze duwt de meubels aan de kant en begint sprintjes te trekken tot haar spieren branden. Vervolgens begint ze haar armspieren en beenspieren te trainen. Ze voelt dat haar lichaam niet meer in topvorm is zoals in Jakku. Toen kon ze uren lopen en klimmen in de hitte zonder moe te worden. Nu is ze na 1 uur al uitgeput.

"Ik hoop dat je vooruitgang maakt met het meisje." Hux snerpende stem doet hem opkijken. Kylo is in gedachten verzonken. Ze staan in de vergaderzaal die ondertussen al verlaten is. Hij kan zich al niet meer herinneren over wat de vergadering ging.

"Ik hoef geen verantwoording af te leggen aan jou." De botheid in zijn stem valt op.

"Aan mij misschien niet, maar je weet dat Snoke resultaat zal willen zien. Voorlopig voel ik geen donkere krachten in haar. Je pakt haar toch niet te zacht aan?"

Kylo spant zijn kaken aan, hij weet dat Hux haar in de gaten houdt en hij weet dat ze niet veel vooruitgang maakt.

"Ik vertik het om jouw methode te gebruiken."

Hux lacht honend. "Mijn methode is Snoke's methode, twijfel je daaraan?"

Kylo's hand gaat naar zijn lichtzwaard. Het is zo verleidelijk.

Een alarm haalt de beide mannen uit hun conversatie.

Een aanval op de basis? Twee stromtroopers komen hun kant op.

"Generaal Hux, Heer Ren, het is het verzet. Ze hebben ons gevonden en vallen aan."

Ray. Denkt Kylo. Ze komen haar halen. Onmiddellijk schiet hij in actie.

"Generaal, hou ze zo lang mogelijk tegen, ik neem een klein schip en neem het meisje mee."

"Waar ga je heen? Als ze je achtervolgen en haar te pakken krijgen…"

"Dat doen ze niet, ik heb een schuilplaats achter de hand gehouden voor het geval dit zou gebeuren."

Met een knik neemt hij afscheid van de generaal en loopt naar de oostelijke vleugel. Deze aanval is zo slecht nog niet, het heeft hem een kans om Ray weg te houden van Hux.

"Jamilla!" Het meisje verschijnt en ziet zijn bezorgd gezicht.

"Waar is Ray? We worden aangevallen."

Jamilla herkent de ernst en schiet onmiddellijk in actie, zonder nadenken loopt ze Ray's slaapkamer in en hij ziet Ray staan die wantrouwig naar hem kijkt.

Kylo loopt op haar af. Er is geen andere optie, hij moet dit doen. "Je vrienden hebben je gevonden. Het spijt me."

Ray's ogen worden groot. "Het spijt je voor… wat? Wat gebeurt…er… Jami..lla…"

Hij vangt haar op in zijn armen en merkt hoe licht ze is. De verdoving werkt snel, ze zou een paar uur buiten strijd zijn. Jamilla smijt de spuit weg die ze net in Ray's nek geplant heeft en volgt hem op de voet.

"Heer Ren, waar gaan we heen."

"Geen tijd voor vragen." Kylo fluit naar een dozijn stormtroopers en ze omsingelen hen voor het geval ze iemand van het verzet zouden tegenkomen.

Op het einde van de oostelijke vleugel staat een Starfighter klaar. Een robot komt naar hen toe en wacht op zijn orders. Kylo legt het meisje neer op een bank achterin de fighter en geeft Jamilla het bevel om bij haar te blijven. Zelf gaat hij vooraan zitten en maakt zich klaar om te vertrekken. De robot schakelt zichzelf in als copiloot en zet de schilden aan. Net op het moment dat een groepje verzetsstrijders de gang in komt rennen, vliegt de starfighter weg met lichtsnelheid.

"Het is oké, je bent veilig." Ray's hoofd draait wanner ze zich probeert te focussen op de stem.

"Waa… Waar ben ik?" Haar tong lijkt niet mee te werken. Wat is er gebeurt? Waar is ze nu weer? Het verzet? Is ze bij Finn?

"Ik denk niet dat het veilig is om jou dat te vertellen, je weet nooit wanneer je verzet vriendjes nog eens komen opdagen. Maak je geen zorgen, die verdoving is snel uitgewerkt."

Ray ligt in een bed dat lijkt op het bed dat ze in de basis had. De kamer is anders.

"Verdoofd? Je hebt mij verdoofd!"

Kylo Ren zit in een stoel aan de andere kant van de kamer. Ze is het gewend dat hij een masker draagt en zijn zwarte outfit. Nu kan ze zijn gezicht zien met zijn litteken en zijn zwart haar. Hij is nog steeds in het zwart gekleed, maar ziet er losser en comfortabeler uit.

"Eigenlijk was het Jamilla die je verdoofd heeft. Maar het was wel mijn bevel. Niet dat ik een andere keuze had."

Ray kan haar zelf niet meer inhouden. Ze was zo dicht bij een redding van haar vrienden. Van Finn. Maar het was Ren die haar ergens anders naar toe sleepte onder verdoving. Het was hij die haar van haar geluk weg hield en waarom? Gewoon omdat hij haar krachten wilde. De woede is er weer, die verleiding om haarzelf te laten gaan en alles eruit te gooien. Ze is te zwak om zich er tegen te verzetten, diep in haar hart zit nog altijd die wilde aaseter. Met een schreeuw van frustratie springt ze op hem af, het liefst zou ze haar handen rond zijn nek laten sluiten. Hij heeft een lichtzwaard aan zijn riem hangen dat haar in een seconde kan doden en zij is ongewapend, maar toch valt ze hem zonder aarzelen aan. Hij is verrast en moet wegduiken van haar nagels. Dit heeft hij niet verwacht. Rey heeft korte vechtlessen gehad van Finn en Han en kan in een tweegevecht gemakkelijk iemand aanvallen en zichzelf verdedigen. Dat weegt natuurlijk niet op tegen de uren vechtlessen die Kylo gehad heeft. Het lukt haar om hem een stomp in zijn maag te geven, maar hij is groot en heeft niet veel pijn van haar aanval. Hij grijpt haar polsen en zet haar klem. Ray gromt een paar woorden naar hem, maar ze zit vast en heeft de kracht niet om zich los te maken. Zijn gezicht is dichtbij en hij kijkt haar doordringend aan. Ze kan zijn blik niet lezen, maar ze vreest het ergste.

Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op bij het voelen van haar lichte angst. "Dus je wilt vechten? Goed, maar dan doen we het op mijn manier."

Met een zwaai smijt hij Ray over zijn schouder. Het lijkt wel alsof ze niets weegt. Ze probeert tegen te pruttelen, maar hij lijkt erg zeker van zijn stuk.

Ze zou kunnen zweren dat ze hem zachtjes hoort lachen, maar misschien is het slechts haar verbeelding. Hij lijkt veel meer op zijn gemak hier dan in de basis.

Kylo zet haar terug neer in een grote witte ruimte. Aan de muur hangen wapens en in de hoeken staan toestellen. Dit is zijn trainingsruimte. Ray is verwonderd. Het ziet er zo normaal uit.

"Wat had je dan verwacht, een folterkamer?" Zijn stem klinkt wrang.

"Ga weg uit mijn hoofd." Ze kijkt hem strak aan, maar zoals meestal kan ze hem niet lezen.

Kylo grijpt zijn eigen lichtzwaard en gooit een ander naar haar.

"Geen zorgen, hier kan je niet op mij inhakken. Je voelt slechts een tinteling als je geraakt bent. We willen natuurlijk niet dat je binnen 2 seconden al dood bent. Val mij maar aan."

Ray voelt zich ongemakkelijk. Daarnet heeft ze hem met veel plezier aangevallen, maar op zijn eigen bevel, voelt het veel vreemder. Ze kan ook nog niet zo lang met een lichtzwaard vechten en ze zou zeker verliezen tegen Kylo Ren. De laatste keer had ze verloren…

Het lichtzwaard heeft geen zwaar gewicht en een blauwe kleur. Het gevoel is niet slecht.

Ze concentreert zich op de Force en sluit dan haar hoofd af. Zonder twijfelen haalt ze naar hem uit.

Voor de derde keer valt ze plat op haar rug. Haar lichaam voelt gebroken op alle plaatsen. Kylo Ren staat boven haar en grijnst. Hij kan het zelfvoldane gevoel niet onderdrukken.

" Je moet je flanken verdedigen."

"Ik verdedigde mijn flanken, jij deed gewoon iets dat ik niet verwacht had. Zoiets noemt valsspelen."

"Zoiets noemt winnen in een gevecht. En jij zou nu dood zijn."

Hij steekt zijn hand uit om haar recht te trekken, maar Ray negeert hem en kruipt zelf recht.

"Opnieuw."

"Dit is genoeg voor vandaag." Hij steekt zijn lichtzwaard terug in zijn gordel en glimlacht om haar teleurstelling. "Wil je zo graag nog eens verliezen?"

Ray haalt haar neus op, wat een ego heeft die man.

Ze lopen de kamer uit en Jamilla staat nerveus te wachten op hen. De manier waarop ze op haar voeten wiebelt maakt Ray nerveus.

"Heer Ren, Generaal Hux is aangekomen, hij wil graag dineren met u en… met Ray."

Ray voelt onmiddellijk Ren's ongemak. Hij is duidelijk geen voorstaander van dit idee. Ook zij vindt het vreemd dat Hux hier zomaar komt binnenvallen.

"Laat Hux weten dat hij welkom is." Zijn stem klinkt geërgerd en zeker niet gastvrij.

Een rilling loopt over Ray's rug, een angst overvalt haar ook al weet ze niet wat ze moet vrezen. Sinds wanneer heeft de generaal zo'n vreemd effect op haar?

"Ik zie je dan." Ren draait zich om en beent weg. Zijn kortheid en afstandelijkheid is in één klap terug. Ray wil nog iets zeggen, maar kijkt dan naar het meisje naast haar. Ze is nog steeds lichtjes verontwaardigd over de verdoving die ze haar gegeven had, maar het gevoel maakt al snel plaats voor bezorgdheid. Jamilla lijkt elk moment flauw te kunnen vallen en Ray ziet dit niet als een goed teken.

 **Bedankt om te lezen !**


	6. VI

**! PAS OP Dit hoofdstuk bevat fysieke mishandeling. !**

"Jamilla, probeer kalm te blijven."

"Ray… Ik smeek het je."

"Nee, over mijn lijk."

"Dat zou wel eens kunnen gebeuren."

"Ik denk niet dat het Hux en Ren wat kan schelen."

"Ray als je dit niet doet…"

"Bedreig je mij nu?"

"Ik heb geen andere keus."

Ray zucht. Jamilla en zij staan voor de gigantische kleerkast die Kylo Ren aan haar heeft toegewezen. Ze heeft nog nooit zoveel kleren gezien.

"Is het niet vreemd dat Ren een hele kleerkast met vrouwenkleren heeft?" Ze wou er eigenlijk niet te veel bij nadenken.

"Het zijn kleren op jouw maat."

"Dat maakt het nog enger."

Ze staan voor een rek vol met kleedjes te discussiëren. Ze zijn prachtig, dat moet Ray toegeven, maar ze zijn niet haar stijl. Al een halfuur lang probeert Jamilla haar over te halen een aan te doen.

"Als het een diner zou zijn met Finn, zou je dan een kleedje aandoen?" Ray kijkt haar vuil aan. Dat is laag. Ze heeft dit Jamilla toevertrouwd als een vriendin. Aan het meisje haar lach te zien, voelt ze zich niet al te schuldig over die opmerking.

"Finn is niet te vergelijken met Ren en Hux."

"Over Heer Ren valt nog te discussiëren." Jamilla meent het nog ook.

"Ja, moest hij niet de hele tijd mensen vermoorden."

"Hij zit vast aan Snoke, Ray. De dingen die hij doet met Heer Ren…"

Ray zucht. Ze weet dit maar al te goed. Ze droomt soms nog over die foltering die ze gezien had in Ren's hoofd.

"Goed, een kleedje waarmee ik niet kan vallen."

"Niemand valt in kleedjes."

"Ik wel."

Haar vriendin lijkt oprecht gelukkig met Ray's toegeving. "Laat de rest maar aan mij over. Je zal nog nooit zo prachtig geweest zijn."

Ray haar mondhoeken vallen naar beneden. Ze weet niet waar ze het meest angst voor heeft. Hux of Jamilla's uitgekozen kleed. Ze heeft de angst van Kylo Ren gevoeld. Waarom is hij bang? Hux staat onder Ren en toch… Als Ren al bang is voor hem, hoe moet Ray zich dan voelen?

Met open mond kijkt Ray in de spiegel. Ze herkent zichzelf niet meer. Een zilveren jurk valt als een waterval naar beneden en laat haar kleine vormen goed uitkomen.

"Je bent prachtig Ray…" Een traan rolt uit haar vriendin's oog.

Ze knuffelt Jamilla en glimlacht. "Als ik de avond door kom zonder te vallen is het een mirakel."

Beiden lachen klop op de deur doet hen opschrikken. Voorzichtig doet Jamilla de deur open. Kylo Ren staat nerveus in de deuropening. "Mag ik binnen?"

Ray knikt en met een blik stuurt ze haar vriendin de kamer uit. Als hij een woede uitbarsting zou krijgen, is het beter dat Jamilla er niet bij is.

Kylo gaat met zijn gezicht naar het raam staan. Zijn ogen scannen de omgeving buiten. "Pas op van Hux, praat niet als je niets gevraagd wordt en wees voorzichtig met wat je zegt en toont."

Ray is verschrikt door de kille klank van zijn stem. Hij is harder en niet meer zo luchtig als vanmiddag. Ze probeert zijn gevoelens te lezen, maar botst op een harde muur.

"Kan hij ook… De Force gebruiken?"

"Neen, maar hij kan voelen of iemand aan de Dark Side staat of niet. Ik weet niet hoe hij het spel zal spelen. Wees op je hoede."

Ze knikt en verstrakt. Ze had al verwacht dat dit geen los diner zou zijn, maar het is erger dan ze gedacht had. De relatie tussen Hux en Ren is blijkbaar ijskoud. Kylo draait zich nu om naar haar en ze voelt dat hij haar probeert te lezen. Ook hij zou niet verder geraken dan haar muur.

"Het is leuk om je eens niet in vodden te zien." Dat is het meest ongemakkelijke en slechtste compliment dat ze ooit gehoord heeft. Niet dat ze zoveel complimenten gehoord heeft in haar leven, maar ze waren wel veel beter dan dit.

"Bedankt." Ray forceert een slechte glimlach.

Hij trekt zijn schouders naar achter en geeft haar het bevel hem te volgen. Dit is niet meer Kylo Ren, dit is de gewetenloze moordenaar.

Moest hij niet zoveel stress hebben, zou hij zichzelf vervloekt hebben voor dat compliment. Hij is hier echt niet goed in. Ray ziet er onweerstaanbaar uit in haar nieuwe kleren, hij begrijpt de aantrekking die de verrader voor haar voelt. Als hij dit diner zou overleven, zou hij raad zoeken bij Jamilla. Die zou daar wel wat van weten. Na dit gedacht te hebben, sluit hij al zijn menselijk emoties af. Er is geen plaats meer voor Ray. Zijn enige doel is Hux wegkrijgen van hier. Zo ver en zo snel mogelijk.

"Heer Ren, wat fijn om jou te zien. Je bent vast blij om te horen dat we die verzetsleden een kopje kleiner gemaakt hebben. De basis is weer veilig." Generaal Hux staat volkomen op zijn gemak in Kylo's eetkamer. Hij heeft de ogen van een slang en die zijn niet op hem gericht, maar op Ray. De opmerking is duidelijk voor haar bedoelt. Snel speurt hij haar gevoelens af, maar vindt niets. Een licht vorm van trots beneemt hem, ze heeft veel vooruitgang gemaakt.

"Welkom in mijn woning, generaal Hux. Als de basis zo veilig is, waarom ben jij dan hier?"

"Dat vertel ik je later, mijn beste vriend, laten we eerst genieten van dit eten."

De conversatie is uiterst vriendelijk, zonder enige vorm van emoties. Kylo laat Ray links van hem plaats nemen en Hux recht van hem. Als het nodig zou zijn, kon hij tussen hen inspringen. Na een paar minuten in stilte gegeten hebben gaat Hux in de aanval. "Ray, bevalt Kylo's woning je?"

"Ik wist niet dat het zijn woning was." Ze ontwijkt zijn vraag.

"Het is veiliger dan de basis." Hij neemt het gesprek over.

"Nu niet meer." Hux zijn mondhoeken krullen omhoog. Een slang die zijn prooi ziet.

"Ik heb gehoord dat de meeste verzet strijders ontsnapt zijn."

Hux wuift dat weg. "Details, details."

De rest van de maaltijd wordt weer gegeten in stilte. Niemand heeft zin om iets te zeggen wat de moeite waard is. Hoe sneller dit voorbij is, hoe beter. Kylo ziet hoe Hux naar Ray kijkt. De generaal voelt de Force, maar niet de Dark Side. Hij weet dat Kylo niet in zijn taak slaagt. Wanneer iedereen klaar is , steekt Hux weer van wal.

"Maar goed, Heer Ren, je wordt ontboden door Snoke. Er wacht een starship buiten op jou, die zal je brengen naar hem."

Kylo slikt. Hij heeft geen keus. Dit is waar hij zo voor vreesede. Hij moet naar Snoke. Ray zou hier alleen achter blijven en wie weet wat Hux van plan is. Toch is er geen ontsnappen aan.

"Jij gaat met mij mee." Zijn eigen stem klinkt verhit. Hij moet zijn hoofd koel houden.

"Ik dacht het niet."

"Ik zal vanavond nog een bericht zenden naar de Leider. Ik moet iets belangrijks bespreken en daar heb ik jou voor nodig."

Hux weet dat dit een excuus is, hij twijfelt heel even en glimlacht dan. "Met veel plezier. Ik zal buiten wachten. Het is hier te benauwend." Hij staat op en loopt de kamer uit.

Kylo wacht tot hij buiten is en blaast dan zijn adem uit.

Ray kijkt verbijsterd naar Kylo Ren. Hij was vastberaden om de generaal van haar weg te houden. Ze voelt zijn opluchting door de muur heen. Hij lijkt opnieuw de man die ze vanmiddag zag. Wat is dat toch met hem? Wat voor een man is hij echt? Zoveel vragen heeft ze voor hem, maar ze kan nu maar over haar lippen krijgen.

" Het verzet…" begint ze onzeker.

"Geen doden, alleen een paar gewonden, ze zijn vertrokken zodra ze wisten dat je weg was."

Ze kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken. Ze zijn veilig, voorlopig.

Kylo's blik rust op haar, Hij ziet de opluchting in haar donkere ogen. Kon hij hier maar voor eeuwig blijven staan. Kon hij maar voor eeuwig in de prachtige ogen staren. Realiteit schudt hem wakker. Hij is Kylo Ren. Abrupt staat hij recht en loopt naar de deur die Generaal Hux daarnet is doorgewandeld. Hij blijft staan in de opening. Ray staat ook recht en kijkt naar zijn lange lichaam, zijn zwarte haren en zijn brede schouders. Hij lijkt op zijn vader zoals hij daar staat. De Ben Solo die hij ooit was. Ze kon hem soms voelen. Ben Solo begraven onder Kylo Ren en Snoke zijn martelingen. Was er maar een manier om hem te vertellen wat ze kan zien.

"Morgenochtend ben ik terug." Hij staat nog altijd met zijn rug naar haar toe. Ze voelt een twijfel in hem. Even blijft Kylo daar staan, dan draait hij zich om en voor Ray een woord kan uitbrengen, drukt hij zijn lippen op de hare. Het is anders dan met Finn, ze voelt zijn vuur door haar stromen, zijn handen branden strepen in haar nek. Zijn aanwezigheid is sterker, maar wat het vooral anders maakt, is dat ze hem wel kan terug kussen. Met passie en zonder terughoudendheid zoeken haar handen zich een weg door zijn haar. Al haar gedachten zijn ver weg. Er is geen Ray en geen Kylo. Ze zijn één persoon. Het is Kylo die zich terugtrekt. Hij kijkt haar aan en ze voelt hoe zijn schuldgevoel hem overspoelt. Zonder nog iets te zeggen verdwijnt hij. Met haar vingertoppen betast Ray de plaats waar zijn handen lagen in haar nek. Ze kan nog steeds zijn warmte voelen. Ze haat haarzelf op dit moment. Al de mensen die ze verraden heeft. Han, Finn, Leia en het hele verzet. Gewoon door Kylo Ren terug te kussen en het nog fantastisch te vinden ook.

 **!**

Een paar uur later loopt ze terug naar haar kamer, ze was te verward om direct te kunnen slapen dus ze had door het huis gedoold. Ze wil het licht aansteken, maar de schakelaar doet het niet. Het duurt even voor ze beseft dat er iemand in het donker naast haar bed staat. Voor ze kan gillen komt de man op haar af en slaat een hand om haar mond. Ray is te verrast om veel terug te vechten. Ze probeert te bijten en haar aanvaller te schoppen, maar zonder veel moeite wordt ze aan haar bed vastgebonden. Een prop wordt in haar mond geduwd en Ray kan geen kant meer op. Met angstige ogen kijken ze naar de man in het donker. Ze is alleen en niemand kan haar komen helpen.

Zijn stem is donker en hard wanneer hij praat. "Er is maar één weg om de Dark Side te bereiken."

Hij haalt een lang touw van zijn riem. Ray probeert te schreeuwen, maar de prop zit in haar keel geduwd. Nee, dit kan niet waar zijn. Ze droomt, ze droomt. Help, iemand help. Kylo. Met alle kracht in haar geest probeert ze hem te bereiken, maar hij is ver weg en omgeven door een andere soort kracht. Een duistere, onbekende die haar van hem wegduwd. Er is niemand die haar kan helpen. Ze is weer helemaal alleen. De man duwt Ray op haar rug en scheurt haar kleed kapot. Ze weet wat er zal komen, tranen rollen over haar wangen. De eerste zweepslag brandt als vuur in haar rug. Niet het vuur dat ze bij Kylo gevoeld heeft, een vuur dat al haar vezels verscheurt. Ze gilt zonder geluid. De ene na de andere brandt haar rug open en Ray kan niets anders doen dan het aanvaarden.

"Laat de pijn en het lijden toe, het is de enige manier. Al het goede moet verdwijnen door pijn."

Nee, ze laat de Dark Side niet toe. Nooit, nooitZe ziet Kylo voor haar staan, ze voelt zijn lippen, ze ruikt zijn geur en zijn naam speelt door haar hoofd terwijl ze de ene na de andere zweepslag voelt en langzaam aan buiten bewustzijn raakt.

 **Bedankt om te lezen !**


	7. VII

De pijn is niet te harden. Haar rug voelt aan alsof iemand haar vel uiteengerukt heeft. Ray is verward, hoe komt ze aan die pijn. Ze voelt zichzelf weer flauw vallen en probeert zich recht te trekken. Een pijnscheut trekt door heel haar lichaam. Haar polsen zijn ook rood, alsof iemand ze heeft vastgebonden. Het diner, de kus, de man. In een flits weet ze weer wat er gebeurd is. Kylo zou terugkomen in de ochtend en zijn woede zou groot zijn. Nee, de Dark Side mag zich niet nog meer verspreiden in hem. Het is nog donker buiten, hij zou er nog niet zijn."Help" Fluistert ze. Haar keel voelt kurkdroog. "Help, iemand help mij…" Ze wil hier niet sterven. Ray begint te gillen tot haar stem volledig weg is.

"Ray!" Jamilla stormt de kamer binnen. Nog nooit is Ray zo blij geweest om iemand te zien.

"Wat is er gebeu…" Even lijkt het alsof het meisje zou flauw vallen bij het zien van haar verwondingen,maar dan nemen haar instincten het over. Onmiddellijk belt ze het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis en voert een vluchtig gesprek zonder haar ogen van haar af te wenden.

"Luister Ray, ze zijn onder weg, je zal dit overleven. Weet je wie dit gedaan heeft? Herinner je het?"

Ray kan zich niet meer concentreren. "Kylo… Vertel hem niet… Griep, gewoon… Griep. Beloof… het"

Jamilla kijkt haar bezorgd aan.

"Beloof… Beloof… Als een… een vriendin…"

"Shhttt, wees stil, alles komt goed. Ik beloof het…"

Ray sluit haar ogen en laat zich wegdrijven door de pijn.

Het is een moeilijke nacht geweest. Hij heeft Snoke verteld over Ray en haar momenten dat ze zich laat beheersen door de Dark Side. Snoke was niet volledig tevreden, maar hij leek afgeleid en had weinig aandacht aan hem besteed tot Hux grote ergernis. Ondertussen heeft hij de kus uit zijn hoofd moeten bannen. Eén gedachte kon hem verraden. De hele nacht had hij Ray moeten terugdringen voor Snoke en Hux. Maar de kus… Wat had hij zich in zijn hoofd gehaald? Zonder nadenken Ray kussen, het was het meeste intieme moment dat hij ooit met iemand gedeeld had. Het ergste was dat hij het fantastisch vond. Haar kleine lippen, haar overweldigende geur. Tot ze hem terug begon te kussen, zijn gedachten vielen stil, alleen zij was in zijn hoofd. Ze was overal. Toen hij besefte wat hij gedaan had, was er alleen nog maar schuld. Hoe kon hij zich zo laten leiden door emoties? Sinds wanneer was hij zo zwak? Hij is Kylo Ren, niet meer die zwakke Ben Solo. Een meisje kan hem niet van zijn pad afbrengen. En Darth Vader… Door Ray zijn zijn gedachten zelden nog bij Vader. Hij zou zich moeten schamen.

Wanneer hij zijn huis binnenstapt voelt hij dat er iets fout is. Een duistere kracht is hier geweest. Hij kan Ray's aanwezigheid niet voelen. Ook Jamilla is niet aanwezig. Een spanning neemt bezit van hem, er klopt iets niet. Zijn huisrobot komt op hem af.

"Heer Ren, Ik heb een boodschap van Jamilla, Ray is ziek en overgebracht naar het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis. Ze heeft de griep en wordt nu behandelt. Jamilla zal zo snel mogelijk terugkeren, maar Ray moet nog een paar dagen in het ziekenhuis verblijven tot ze volledig hersteld is. Kan ik u iets aanbieden?"

"Nee, ik ga naar het ziekenhuis." Die donkere kracht straalt pijn uit en hij wil weten wat hier vannacht gebeurt is.

"Oh, gelukkig je bent wakker." Ray zit rechtop in haar bed en probeert wat te eten. Ze voelt nog steeds de pijn, maar dankzij de pijnstillers is het niet meer onmenselijk. De verpleegsterrobot heeft haar aangeraden om meer te nemen, maar Ray vertrouwt haar zelf niet meer met medicijnen. Jamilla is ondertussen de kamer binnengestormd.

"Ik heb een bericht gehad, Heer Ren is onderweg, kan je het aan?"

"Ik kan alles aan, de pijn is dragelijk." Ray weet dat Jamilla haar leugen zou doorzien, maar ze vertelt het om haar zelf te kunnen overtuigen.

"Ray… Waarom vertel je het niet aan Heer Ren? Hij zou de dader kunnen zoeken en straffen."

"Dat is de reden waarom ik het hem niet vertel… Ik wil niet dat hij gaat moorden voor mij."

"Jij en Heer Ren hebben een speciale band… Misschien kan je hem overtuigen om…"

"Nee!" Ray's stem klinkt hard. "Ik heb je dit gevraagd als een vriendin, wees mijn vriendin en hou het stil."

Jamilla knikt en loopt de kamer uit. Ray sluit haar ogen en concentreert zich op haar muur. Deze keer moet ze Kylo volledig buiten sluiten. Zelfs haar pijn mag hij niet opmerken. Ze voelt hem in de andere kamer. Ze is klaar om hem te zien.

"Ray, hoe voel je je?" Zijn bezorgde stem breekt haar hart.

Ze tovert de perfecte glimlach. "Prima, gewoon een griepje, niets speciaals."

Zijn wantrouwen vult de kamer. Haar muur is sterk, hij kan er niet doorheen.

"Misschien is het beter als je naar huis komt."

"Nee, ik wil niemand besmetten." Een nog perfectere glimlach plakte op haar gezicht.

"Ik sta erop." Zijn stem gaat van bezorgd naar dreigend. Ray schrikt, ze had wantrouwen veel verwacht, maar geen woede. Zou hij spijt hebben van de kus? Misschien haat hij haar?

"Goed ik zal spreken met de dokters."

Met een koud knikje verlaat hij weer de kamer en laat haar verward achter. Normaal zou ze nieuwsgierig zijn naar zijn bezoek aan Snoke, maar haar gedachten zijn nu alleen bij haar verwondingen. Ze moet een manier vinden om haar rug te kunnen verbergen voor Kylo.

"Nu?" Haar stem klinkt onzeker. Ze is nog maar 2 dagen thuis, ze is nog niet in staat om haar bed uit te komen.

"Het is 3 dagen geleden sinds je laatste training, het wordt tijd om wat te doen aan je techniek."

Hij probeert te glimlachen, maar zijn ogen willen niet meewerken. Ze lijkt zo onzeker, het is een eigenschap die hij niet van haar gewend is.

"Oke… Ik kleed me even om."

Kylo knikt en loopt terug naar buiten. Hij voelt dat de sfeer verandert is sinds hij terug is. Ray is erg terughoudend en probeert zoveel mogelijk alleen te zijn. Hij is zelf ook veel weg, het verzet is nog steeds een probleem en hij moet manieren zoeken om zo vreedzaam mogelijk Ray de Dark Side te leren. Ondertussen houdt zij haar gevoelens goed verborgen, maar het lijkt alsof ze opgelucht is wanneer hij terug thuis komt. Is ze bang dat hij niet meer terug komt? Waarom houdt ze dan zoveel afstand? Na de kus hebben ze nog amper gepraat. Hij begrijpt haar niet, het frustreert hem. Ook Jamilla durft hem amper in de ogen te kijken. Ze delen een geheim, waar hij geen weet van heeft. Het verzet? Heeft ze contact kunnen opnemen met hen? Was de kus gewoon een truc om hem af te leiden? De speculatie en gedachtestroom maken hem razend. Het liefst had hij nu iets vernield, maar agressie is niet de oplossing.

Ray doet de deur open en glimlacht zacht. Ze volgt hem naar de trainingskamer en ze nemen posities in. Kylo trekt zijn shirt uit, hij vindt het gemakkelijker om zo te vechten. Hij voelt haar blik op zijn lichaam. Zijn huid wordt warm. Wat doet ze toch met hem? Ray raapt extreem voorzichtig haar wapen op en lijkt nerveus te zijn.

Kylo fronst zijn wenkbrauwen, sinds wanneer is zij bang van een wapen? Hij haalt een paar keer uit. Het zijn simpele steken gewoon om haar wat los te krijgen. Ray blokkeert ze niet, maar duikt er van weg. Nu weet hij zeker dat er iets fout is. Met een simpele zwaai ontwapent hij haar en loopt naar haar toe. Hij neemt haar handen vast en wil iets zeggen, maar Ray slaat hem keihard in het gezicht en springt van hem weg. Zijn irritatie neemt toe, wat denkt ze wel. Nu valt hij hard aan en grijpt haar vast.

"Nee laat mij los" Ray haar stem klinkt paniekerig en ze lijkt elk moment in tranen te kunnen uitbarsten. Toch laat hij haar niet los.

"Wat scheelt er toch? Je ontwijkt mij en iedere keer als ik je aanraak, raak je in paniek."

Hij legt zijn hand op haar schouder en ze schreeuwt het uit. Kylo beseft dat het van de pijn is en schrikt. "Ray, je rug…"

"Nee, er is niets, laat mij gewoon los."

"Het spijt me." Door de pijn is haar muur gebroken en kan hij haar met de Force bevriezen. Voorzichtig legt hij haar neer en trekt haar shirt omhoog. Rode striemen lopen van haar onderrug tot haar nek. Het waren er veel en de meesten zijn nog niet eens aan het genezen. Kylo gapt naar adem.

Plots is alles zo duidelijk. De donkere kracht, de nacht dat hij was terug gekeerd, haar angst, haar ontwijkingen. Verdriet overspoelt hem, gevolgd door woede en door haat. Wie dit gedaan heeft, zal boeten. De marteling die Ray doorstaan heeft, zal hij dubbel terug krijgen. Kylo zal hem martelen tot er niets meer van hem over zou zijn en hij zal smeken om de dood. Niets in de hele Galaxy kan hem tegenhouden. Hij zal sterrenstelsels vernietigen als het nodig is, maar de dader zal hij vinden en met eigen handen vermoorden.

 **Bedankt om te lezen !**


	8. VIII

Haar bewegingen gaan automatisch, het lichtzwaard is een verlengstuk van haar arm geworden. Zelden moet Ray nog nadenken over haar aanvallen. Haar hoofd zit bij haar tegenstander, haar lichaam doet de rest. 2 Weken zijn voorbij gegaan sinds de vreselijke nacht. Elke dag traint ze en elke dag wordt ze sterker. Niet alleen fysiek, ook mentaal maakt ze grote sprongen. Met behulp van Kylo had ze geleerd om tijdens een gevecht iemands hoofd binnen te dringen. Ray is altijd op haar hoede voor de Dark Side, maar ze heeft hem niet meer gevoeld sinds haar rug verminkt is. Elke avond legt Kylo zijn hand op haar rug en gebruikt hij de Force om haar verwondingen te genezen. Daarna staat hij op en loopt hij zonder om te kijken de kamer uit. Al 2 weken lang is dat zijn enige aanraking. Ze ziet hem buiten hun trainingsuren ook niet meer. Hij lijkt altijd weg te zijn. Ze is zeker dat hij haar ontloopt, maar ze heeft de moed niet om erover te praten. Zijn koelheid maakt haar somber en verward. Zelfs met Jamilla durft ze niet te praten, ze sluit zich ook voor haar vriendin af. Ray voelt de eenzaamheid en 's nachts mist ze meer dan ooit haar vrienden en Finn…

Ze zou er zoveel voor over hebben om met hem te kunnen praten. Met een zucht gaat ze op de grond liggen. Zou dit voor eeuwig haar leven zijn? Een gevangene van een man waarvoor ze tegenstrijdige gevoelens heeft? Dit leven kan ze niet lang meer volhouden.

Kylo komt laat thuis. Hij had de hele dag het spoor van het verzet proberen te traceren, maar tevergeefs. Hij hoopt dat het verzet door hun zoektocht naar Ray fouten zou beginnen maken. Ondanks zijn gevoelens voor het meisje, is de haat voor die rebellen nog steeds sterk. Hij zou er alles aandoen om hen te pakken te krijgen. Toch heeft hij nog genoeg andere zorgen, hij kan Ray niet naar de Dark Side overbrengen en Snoke wordt ongeduldig. Het idee speelt door zijn hoofd om haar te laten onderduiken. Kylo zou gemarteld worden, maar Ray zou veilig zijn, dat is het belangrijkste voor hem. En dan heb je nog haar onvindbare aanvaller. De haat die hij voor hem voelt is onmetelijk en ondanks al zijn inspanningen om hem te vinden, lijkt hij in rook te zijn opgegaan. Haar dood was zo dichtbij geweest. Elke avond voelt hij zijn eigen woede en angst wanneer hij Ray haar rug geneest. Het liefst zou hij bij haar blijven de hele nacht, maar hij voelt ook haar verdriet en eenzaamheid voor haar vrienden. Ze blijft hem zien als een bewaker en niet als een… Hoe hard hij ook probeert, Kylo kan zijn eigen zin niet afmaken.

Benieuwd of ze nog wakker is, komt hij stil haar kamer binnen. Een lamp brandt en Ray zit rechtop een boek te lezen. Wanner ze hem ziet, probeert ze te glimlachen. Het mislukt.

"Ik wist niet dat je boeken had, is dat niet te ouderwets voor jou?"

Kylo haalt zijn schouders op en komt naast haar op bed zitten.

"Het is eerder een verzameling, ik heb geen tijd om te lezen. Welk boek is het?"

"Belle en het monster."

Zijn wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog. "Ik vond het altijd al een vreselijk verhaal. Ik kan niet geloven dat haar liefde een monster terug kan veranderen naar de man die hij ooit was ."

Haar ogen vonden de zijne. "Het is ook niet haar liefde die hem verandert. Het is zijn liefde voor haar. Niet dat het veel uitmaakt, hij sterft eenzaam op een planeet zonder Belle."

Hij zegt "Hij zet zijn eigen gevoelens aan de kant om haar leven te redden. Dat is iets wat velen niet kunnen."

Ze is zo dichtbij, haar ronde bruine ogen. Hij kan niet meer helder denken en voor hij zich kan bedenken buigt hij voorover. Haar lippen zijn nog zachter dan Kylo zich herinnert. Ray's kleine vingers verstrengelen met zijn grote handen en zetten hem in vuur en vlam. Ze kust hem harder en heftiger dan de eerste keer. Wanneer ze hem loslaat, moet hij naar adem happen. Ze blijft zijn blik vasthouden terwijl ze haar T-shirt uittrekt.

"Ray… Ik denk niet…" Ze blijft zwijgen. Hij laat zijn vingers over haar littekens glijden. Ze krimpt niet ineen en lijkt niet bang. Voor het eerste in een lange tijd kijkt er iemand naar hem zonder angst. Kylo kan niet meer stoppen, al zijn gevoelens branden door zijn vingers op haar huid. De Dark Side verandert in een verre gedachte. Hij is niet Kylo Ren of Ben Solo. Hij is een brandend vuur dat alleen gedoofd kan worden door Ray. Hij kust haar littekens, haar nek, haar sleutelbenen. Verder wil hij niet gaan. Ze trekt zijn hemd uit, ze bestudeert zijn ruwe handen en laat haar vingers als druppels waters over zijn borst gaan. Hij houdt haar in zijn handen en belooft zichzelf om haar nooit meer te laten gaan.

"Je bent prachtig." Fluistert Kylo in haar oor. Ze kijkt hem aan en lacht, het is een heldere lach die hem ter plekke doet smelten.

"Je bent de enigste die mij dat ooit gezegd heeft."

"Gelukkige, ik hou niet van concurrentie." Vanuit zijn keel klinkt een geluid dat hij al lang niet meer gehoord heeft. Een zware lach. Het voelt vertrouwd. Wanneer Ray in zijn armen in slaap valt, sluit Kylo zijn ogen en prent hij dit moment in zijn hoofd. Hij zal het voor altijd koesteren.

Ray wordt alleen wakker. Iets probeert haar aandacht te trekken. Angst en pijn vullen de ruimte. Ze sluit haar ogen en concentreert zich op de Force. Haar hoofd maakt ze leeg en stilte vult haar op. De pijn wordt sterker en ze hoort stemmen. Voorzichtig staat ze op en laat de Force haar weg bepalen. Ze wordt naar een deel van het huis geleid waar ze nog nooit geweest is. De stemmen worden luider en Ray sluipt dichterbij.

"Wie gaf je het geld?" Ze herkende zijn stem van ver. Kylo

"Ik zweer het… Asjeblieft. Het was ik niet. Ik wordt erin geluisd. Ik ben geen huurmoordenaar."

"Nog één keer, WIE?" Ray's hart bonst in haar keel, ze weet dat ze hier niet kan blijven en toch blijft ze versteend staan.

"Geloof mij, ik zou het je verteld hebben, ik zou het je gisteren al verteld hebben. Doe mij geen pijn, het is opgezet spel." De man klinkt wanhopig.

"Je houdt iets verborgen… Waarom kan ik het niet zien?"

"Doe mij geen pijn…" De daarop volgende schreeuw scheurt Ray haar oren kapot. Ze wil weglopen, ze wil haar oren sluiten, maar ze heeft geen controle meer over haar lichaam. De man schreeuwt en begint te snikken.

"Ik werd betaald… Ik had geld nodig. Ze zeiden dat iemand mij zou verdenken van iets en ik het spel moest meespelen. Daarna zou ik door hun vrij gelaten worden."

"Door wie werd je betaald." Kylo's stem bevat geen greintje medelijden.

"Ik zag hun gezicht niet… Ze waren in het zwart. De kleinste man voerde het woord."

Opnieuw begint de man te krijsen, Ray kan hem zien zitten, vastgebonden aan een stoel. Kylo staat voor hem en zoekt zich een weg door de man zijn herinnering. Het beeld verandert, de man zijn gil vervaagt. Ze is terug in Jakku, een man stapt een ruimteschip op en kijkt niet meer achterom. Ray ziet haarzelf als jong meisje wenen en schreeuwen. Ze wordt achtergelaten helemaal alleen. Een jongen stapt ook op. Hij kijkt wel naar haar, zijn donkere ogen staan vol tranen. Ray ziet het ruimteschip wegvliegen en ze ziet haarzelf wanhopig het ruimteschip achterna lopen.

"Ray… Ray wat doe je hier."

Ze is terug in de donkere gang. Tranen rollen over haar wang, ze beseft het niet. Kylo staat geschrokken voor haar.

"Die man… Je hebt hem gefolterd… Nu en gisteren. Je hebt mij aangeraakt. Terwijl het bloed aan je vingers nog niet droog was. Hoe kan je van iemand houden als je zo weinig om een mensenleven heeft?" Hij lijkt niet geraakt door haar woorden en verdriet.

"Ik doet dit om de man te vinden die je zo heeft mishandelt."

Ray's tranen blijven stromen, maar haar stem is emotieloos.

"Dit is waarom ik je het niet vertelt had. Ik wil niet dat mensen sterven voor mij, ik wil geen doden op mijn geweten. Maar hoe kan jij dat begrijpen. Jij, die koelbloedig mensen foltert en vermoordt. Een man die zijn eigen vader kan neersteken. Misschien ben ik toch nog perfect voor de Dark Side. Een naïef meisje die verliefd wordt op een monster en ervan begint te houden."

Kylo legt voorzichtig zijn hand op haar wang en veegt haar tranen weg.

"Je hebt gelijk. Het spijt me."

De grond komt dichterbij en ze voelt nog net hoe Kylo haar in zijn armen naar buiten draagt.

Damon staat buiten op hem te wachten met naast hem zijn geliefde roestbak waarmee hij de Galaxy rond reist onder Kylo's bevel. Kylo brengt Ray naar binnen en kust haar voorzichtig op de lippen.

"Weet je het zeker?" Damon kijkt hem tweestrijdig aan. Kylo legt een hand op de schouder van zijn Knight. Hij vertrouwt hem door en door, ook met deze taak.

"Je weet wat je te doen staat."

Damon knikt kort, voor hij zijn schip op stapt, draait hij zich om. "Je bent verandert Kylo, ik voel het. Wie dit meisje ook is, vergeet haar niet. Alles staat op het punt te veranderen"

"Geloof mij vriend, dat ben ik niet van plan. Breng haar veilig thuis bij het verzet."

Zijn hart breekt in 1000 stukken terwijl hij het enige wat hem nog recht houdt laat gaan.

 **Bedankt om te lezen, echt waar, bedankt. Laat een reactie achter, ik wil graag weten wat je ervan vindt tot nu toe. :)Ik doe mijn best om zoveel mogelijk te schrijven, maar de komende weken zullen behoorlijk druk worden. (Dit is vooral niet de schuld van de sociale, emotionele hel die men onderwijs noemt) Anyway I love you x**


	9. IX

"Wat… Wa… Waar ben ik?" Ray ligt in een grote witte kamer. Het wordt bijna een gewoonte om wakker te komen op een onbekende plaats. Was Kylo weer verandert van schuilplaats? Hij mocht haar dat wel eens beginnen zeggen in plaats van haar te verdoven en te verplaatsen. Ze is perfect in staat om zelf ergens heen te gaan zonder de drang om weg te lopen. Kylo. Ze had hem een monster genoemd, ze had hem uitgescholden voor moordenaar. Spijt vult haar hart. Ze was in paniek geraakt. De herinnering van Jakku… Het was een beeld dat ze vergeten was en de Force had het haar laten zien. Wie was die man… Wie was die jongen. Haar vader? Haar broer? Ze zou het misschien nooit weten. Maar als de Force haar dit kan laten zien, wie weet wat ze nog voor Ray in petto heeft. Ze staat op en loopt naar de deur. Tot haar grote verbazing is hij gesloten. Ze fronst, Kylo heeft haar nog nooit opgesloten. Ze probeert hem met de Force te openen, maar een kracht vanbuiten uit houdt hem vast. Ray voelt zich geïrriteerd. Hoe durft hij haar zomaar op te sluiten.

"Laat mij eruit. Ik meen het Kylo. Je kan mij hier niet zomaar opsluiten. Het spijt mij voor wat ik gezegd heb, ik was verward."

Ze hoort voetstappen naderen. De deur springt uit het slot en een oude man komt de kamer binnen. Hij draagt een bruine mantel en een lichtzwaard aan zijn gordel. Ray voelt zijn aantrekking met de Force.

"Dag Ray, Ik ben Luke Skywalker, ik zal je geen pijn doen, je bent veilig bij ons." Zijn stem is geruststellend. Een brok schiet in haar keel. Het verzet? Nee, nee, dit kan niet waar zijn. Ze was bij Kylo. Waar is hij, is hij dood, gewond, gevangen? Luke houdt zijn hoofd een beetje schuin.

"Je bent verward en angstig, maar niet om de reden die ik zou verwachten. Ik kan het niet zien. Je hebt met de Force leren omgaan en toch voel ik geen duistere krachten in jou. Wie heeft je dit geleerd?"

"Kylo Ren, hij… hij heeft me getraind."

"Ben Solo?"

"Die persoon is dood, zijn naam is Kylo Ren."

Luke kijkt verbijsterd. "Je voelt sympathie voor hem…"

Ray weet niet of ze Luke kan vertrouwen, ze heeft geholpen om de map naar hem veilig uit de handen van de First Order te houden, maar nu hij voor haar staat, voelt ze wantrouwen.

"Waar is hij? Hebben jullie hem."

"Nee, hij is buiten ons bereik. Ik weet eerlijk gezegd niet of dit een goed of slecht teken is. We zijn al blij dat jij uit zijn klauwen ontsnapt bent."

Ray schudt haar hoofd. "Ik ben niet ontsnapt, hij… hij heeft me laten gaan, denk ik."

"Onmogelijk."

"Hij is niet wat hij lijkt. Hij heeft me beschermd en geleerd om met de Force om te gaan zonder de Dark Side."

Luke zucht. "Dit wordt moeilijker dan ik gedacht had, we hadden verwacht dat je angstig zou zijn. Niet gebrainwashed."

Verbaasd kijkt ze hem aan. "Ik ben niet gebrainwashed, echt niet. Geloof mij, hij kan veranderen. Ik heb het gezien. Laat mij naar hem toe gaan, hij kan het verzet helpen."

De oude man zijn blik verstrakt. "We weten niet waar Ren zich bevindt en we laten jou zeker niet gaan tot we zeker weten dat je niet een gevaar bent voor het verzet."

Een gevaar? Ze is een gevaar? "Finn… ik wil hem zien."

"Dat kan geregeld worden. Je wordt voorlopig hier vast gehouden."

Ray's hoofd duizelde. Vastgehouden? Ze is een gevangene. Luke denkt dat ze bij de First Order hoort, dat ze haar vrienden verraden heeft. Misschien heeft ze haar vrienden wel verraden, maar op niet op de manier dat Luke denkt. Had ze een fout gemaakt om haar hart open te stellen voor de liefde die ze voelt? Nee. Ze hoort bij Kylo, ze heeft hun harten samen horen kloppen als één. Maar waarom heeft hij haar dan terug naar het verzet gebracht? Ze sluit haar ogen. Het slaat allemaal nergens op.

Een man stormt haar kamer binnen en haalt haar op uit haar gedachten. Zijn sterke armen slaan zich om haar heen en hij begint te lachen. "Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was voor goed."

"Finn…" De brok in haar keel is terug. Hoeveel keer had ze niet gedroomd om hem terug te zien. En nu is hij hier en het enige dat ze voelt is schuld. "Ik heb je zo gemist," fluistert haar vriend. Hij legt zijn handen in haar nek en buigt voorover.

Nee, schreeuwt haar hart. Niet Finn, niet Finn. Ze duwt hem weg en trekt zich los uit zijn omhelzing.

"Ray, wat doe je… Ik dacht dat… Onze vorige kus." Hij kijkt haar triest aan.

Ze zucht, ergens diep van binnen wil ze dit gesprek niet voeren. "Ik kan niet met jou samenzijn, Finn. Je bent mijn beste vriend en ik hou van jou. Maar je zal nooit meer kunnen zijn."

Zijn fluisterstem klinkt gebroken. "Luke heeft gelijk. Je bent niet meer mijn Ray. Wat heeft dat beest met jou gedaan?"

Nu voelt ze woede. "Kylo is geen beest of een monster. Er is licht in hem. Ik voel het, hij is verandert Finn, door mij. Ik kan hem helpen."

"LUISTER NAAR JEZELF." Hij gaat door het lint. "JE BENT VERLIEFD OP EEN MAN DIE MENSEN VERMOORD HEEFT. Mensen als jij en ik, onschuldigen, vrienden, familie en geliefden en hij heeft ze zonder aarzelen afgemaakt al honden."

Ray zwijgt, ze kan de waarheid niet ontkennen. Hoeveel pijn het haar ook doet, diep vanbinnen weet ze dat dit waar is. "Dat is niet de man die ik gezien heb, ik heb gezien hoe hij naar mij kijkt. Hij was een goed mens, zo kan hij weer worden." Verdriet vult haar ogen.

"Dus het is waar? Je bent echt verliefd op hem."

Haar stem is vol pijn. "Ik hou van hem."

Finn schudt zijn hoofd. "We krijgen je wel terug Ray, we gaan je beter maken."

Met die woorden verlaat hij de kamer en laat haar alleen achter.

"Luke, wat als dit meisje de sleutel is. De sleutel naar alles, wat als ze hem kan terugbrengen."

Leia kijkt met tranen in haar ogen naar haar broer. Han was ze voorgoed kwijt, haar zoon kan ze nog terug brengen. Maar haar broer lijkt verre van overtuigd.

"Ik kan Ray niet lezen, Ren heeft haar de Force goed geleerd. Toch voel ik af en toe een emotie door haar muur glippen. Haar liefde voor Ren is oprecht, dat baart me vooral zorgen. We weten niet of ze bij haar volle verstand is."

Droogjes kijkt ze hem aan. "Denk je ook dat ik niet bij mijn volle verstand ben?"

"Leia… Denk eens aan Ren zelf. Een jong meisje dat in zijn handen valt, maar die hij niet kan overbrengen naar de Dark Side. Het meisje wordt verliefd op hem en hij wint haar vertrouwen. Na een paar weken laat hij haar gaan met het idee dat zij hem rechtstreeks naar het hol van de leeuw zal brengen. Wij dus. Zodra hij ons gevonden heeft, kan hij ons met één simpele aanval verwoesten. We zijn niet op volle kracht na het verwoesten van de Starkillerbase."

Er valt een stilte tussen hen. Het is een gruwelijke gedachte, maar je moet altijd op alles voorbereid zijn. Dat is iets wat zij allebei al lang geleden geleerd hebben. Het is Leia die eerst weer spreekt. "Vroeger tijdens de tijd van de Sith hadden bepaalde volkeren een ongekende techniek om elkaar terug te vinden. Ze kweekten een speciale vogelsoort die ze overal mee naartoe namen. Wanneer ze de weg naar huis zochten, lieten ze de vogels los en die vlogen direct naar hun broedplaats. Ze moesten de vogels alleen maar trouw volgen om thuis te geraken."

Luke voelt haar idee aankomen. "Jij stelt voor om Ray los te laten en te wachten tot ze een manier vindt om Kylo te vinden."

"En waar Kylo is…"

"… Is Snoke, een sterke aanval zou genoeg moeten zijn om voor eens en voor altijd een einde te maken aan zijn macht in de Galaxy."

Leia knikt, "Inderdaad, ik zou nooit voorstellen om Ray zo te gebruiken, maar dit zijn gevaarlijke tijden. We moeten nu toeslaan, voor het te laat is. Jij moet Ray ondertussen trainen in de Force zodat ze Kylo kan zoeken."

"Laten we hopen dat je plan werkt."

"Er is geen andere mogelijkheid." Met pijn in haar hart kijkt Leia naar buiten, vele jaren heeft ze geleefd zonder Han, maar nu hij voorgoed van haar weg is, is de pijn heviger dan ooit. Ze heeft hem nodig. Haar zoon heeft hem nodig. Ze zucht, de liefde voor een zoon is onherroepelijk. Hopelijk is Ray haar liefde even sterk. Het voortbestaan van het verzet rust op het jonge meisje haar schouders.

Finn gromt tussen zijn tanden door. Ray kan een lachje niet onderdrukken. Ze is in die 2 maanden bij Kylo veel sterker geworden. Het kost haar niet veel moeite meer om haar vriend te verslaan. Ze doorziet zijn slagen snel en weet ze behendig te pareren. Met een paar snelle aanvallen ontwapent ze hem. Hij kijkt haar dramatisch aan. "Hoe moet ik in hemelsnaam winnen van een Jedi talent?"

Ray lacht. Hun vriendschap is aan de betere hand nu Ray weer vrij door de basis mag wandelen. Hoewel het ook niet zo vrij is. Er is altijd wel iemand bij haar om een oogje in het zeil te houden. Vandaag is het Finn en die neemt zijn taak met veel plezier op. Hij lijkt vastberaden om het goed te maken en geen woord over hun vorige conversatie te reppen. Wanneer ze haar lichtzwaard wil oprapen, schudt Finn zijn hoofd. "Laat maar, ik ben al genoeg vernedert voor één dag."

Ze hangt het lichtzwaard aan haar riem. Het was ooit een lichtzwaard van een Jedi, volgens Luke is hij eervol gestorven en zou hij het niet erg gevonden hebben om het uit te lenen. Ray apprecieert het gebaar, maar verlangt toch naar een eigen wapen. Een Jedi-leerling krijgt zijn eigen wapen als de meester hem er toestemming voor heeft. Ze was niet eens zeker of Luke haar meester is. Hij geeft haar tips en leert haar om te gaan met de Force, maar meer dan dat doet hij niet. Ze heeft toch de voorkeur aan Kylo als leermeester.

Een alarm gaat af in de basis. Een paar mensen kijken verschrikt op en lopen naar buiten.

"Finn, wat gebeurt er."

"Ik ben het niet zeker, ik heb dit alarm nog maar één keer gehoord. Dat was toen een onbekend schip met jou aan boord landde zonder toestemming."

Buiten op de landingsbaan landt een kleine roestbak met veel lawaai. De deur piept wanneer hij open gaat. Finn's ogen worden groot.

"Ray… Dit is het schip dat jou hier een week geleden achterliet en weer wegvloog."

Ray's hart vult zich met blijdschap, Kylo schreeuwde haar hoofd.

Toch is het niet Kylo die uit de roestbak stapt.

 **Bedankt om te lezen. :) Het zal weer een paar dagen duren voor ik een nieuw hoofdstuk kan droppen. Laat gerust een reactie achter!**


	10. X

4 Gedaantes stappen uit het oude schip. De menigte die zich verzameld heeft rond het schip, deinst achteruit. Een paar grijpen naar hun wapens en ontgrendelen de veiligheidsknop. Mensen beginnen te roepen en verwachten een gevecht. Ray probeert zich samen met Finn een weg te banen naar voor, maar wordt door een stel bewakers tegen gehouden.

Generaal Leia stapt naar de nieuwkomers toe met Luke in haar kiezeloog. Ondanks de befaamde Jedi zijn terugkeer is Leia nog altijd zonder twijfel de baas.

"Vreemdelingen zijn welkom als ze zich bekend maken en kunnen zweren dat ze aan de juiste kant staan." Haar stem galmt door de basis. Het wordt muisstil.

Een man van de nieuwkomers stapt naar voren. "Ik ben Dante, dit zijn Vergil, Ari en Bea. Ik kan je niet garanderen dat ik aan de juiste kant sta. In tijden van oorlog is er nooit een juiste kant. Beide partijen maken fouten. Toch moet je van ons geen angst hebben. Wij komen in vrede tot onze nieuwe commandant een bevel geeft dat daar tegen in gaat." De spanning is te snijden, mensen kijken elkaar aarzelend aan. "Wie zijn deze mensen?", vraagt Ray nieuwsgierig. Finn schudt zijn hoofd. Hij kent ze niet.

"Jullie nieuwe commandant? Wie is de oude?"

"Kylo ren, generaal." Een lichte paniek ontstaat, verzetsleden richten hun wapens op de nieuwkomers en anderen maken zich uit de voeten. Leia blijft kalm, maar is te verrast om in te grijpen. Het is Poe Damon die zijn stem verheft. "IEDEREEN WAPENS NEER. Is dit hoe we gasten behandelen? Als ze een aanval willen plegen, hadden ze dat al lang gedaan. Trouwens, er blijft een vraag onbeantwoord. Wie is de nieuwe?"

Dante kijkt de beste piloot van het verzet recht in de ogen en antwoordt kalm. "Ray."

Ray gapt naar adem. Zij? Kylo heeft haar benoemd tot de nieuwe commandant? Een duizend vragen rijzen in haar op. Finn duwt haar zachtjes, maar dwingend naar voor. Alle ogen zijn op haar gericht.

"Ik…" Haar stem valt stil. Ze schraapt haar keel en probeert opnieuw. "Ik ben Ray."

Haar nieuwe soldaten bestuderen haar. Het maakt Ray behoorlijk onzeker. Van gevangene tot commandante in een paar dagen. Niet velen kunnen dat zeggen. Het is het meisje met de naam Bea die als eerste weer de stilte doorbreekt die op de landingsbaan heerst. Ze loopt naar Ray toe en gaat op één knie zitten. Op haar rug hangt een halflang kromzwaard. Ze trekt het uit haar schede en houdt het met twee handen vast.

"Ik, Beatrice Portinari, biedt u mijn zwaard. Dat het u mag beschermen en u de kracht mag geven om het juiste te doen. Ik, biedt u mijn leven. Dat het u goed mag dienen. Ik, biedt u mijn vertrouwen, zodat u weet dat ik u zal steunen tot het einde of tot u mij ontslaat uit uw diensten." Ray weet niet wat te zeggen. Een vrouw had haar net het onbetaalbare gegeven, haar eigen leven. "Danku, ik hoop dat ik een eerzame commandante kan zijn jou.

"Daar geloof ik graag in." Ze grijnst, staat op en omhelst Ray. Haar nieuwe soldate heeft duidelijk zichtbare spieren en ziet er goed uit in haar zwart pak. Ray vindt haar onmiddellijk al leuk. De andere mannen volgen nu haar voorbeeld en alle 3 leggen ze de zelfde eed af. Zij bezegelen die met een handdruk. Dante, de laatste die haar hand schudt, grinnikt. "Het is leuk om eens een vrouw te volgen."

Bea trekt een subtiele wenkbrauw op. "Die opmerking had ik niet van jou verwacht." Ari geeft haar een betekenisvolle blik en legt haar het zwijgen op. Ray voelt de ongemakkelijkheid van de andere mensen en draait zich om naar Leia. "Generaal, ik hoop dat je het geen probleem vindt dat deze mensen hun intrek hier nemen. Ik zal ze naar de gastenkamer leiden. Ze zullen hier niet langer blijven dan nodig."

Leia knikt. "Ze zijn hier meer dan welkom, ze staan nu onder jou bevel." Stiller vervolgde ze: "Ik hoop dat ze in dienst van het verzet kunnen gebruikt worden."

Ray klinkt nu koeler. "We zullen hier later over verder praten. Volg mij."

Met verrassend veel zelfvertrouwen gaat ze haar nieuwe soldaten voor. Ze is best trots op de manier waarop ze gehandeld heeft. Het is de eerste keer dat ze mensen onder haar gezegd heeft. Ze ziet Generaal Leia de hele dag door mensen leiden en bevelen, maar nooit heeft ze durven dromen dat er soldaten onder haar eigen bevel staan. Het is een lastige, moeilijke job. Er wordt gerekend op haar en ze zou aan de verwachtingen moeten voldoen. Maar nu ze haar eigen mannen heeft, kan ze zelf actie onder nemen om Kylo te zoeken. Kylo… Een vraag brandt in haar hoofd. Ze draait zich om naar Dante. "Je zei dat Kylo Ren jullie vorige commandant is, wat is er gebeurt met hem, is hij… En waarom ben ik uitgekozen als jullie volgende. Zijn er meer van jullie? Zijn jullie de Knights of Ren? Wacht, dan moeten jullie, toch aan de Dark Side staan?"

"Wow, kalm, niet zoveel vragen in één keer. Mijn hoofd kan dat niet aan. Laat ons eerst een veilige plek hebben om te praten."

Ray brengt ze naar de gastenvertrekken het verst van de drukste plaatsten. Er komen hier weinig mensen. Ze zet 5 koppen thee op tafel en een bord met sandwiches. Na een paar minuten in stilte gegeten te hebben steekt Dante van wal.

"Ja, wij zijn de Knights of Ren, of toch een deel ervan. Wij volgen Kylo, maar er zijn velen die nog steeds Snoke gewetenloos volgen. Zij zijn het deel waar je liever niet mee in contact komt."

"Dus jullie hebben een soort burgeroorlog?" Dante kijkt verveeld omdat ze hem onderbreekt.

"Ja zoiets, er zijn nog meer volgers van Kylo, maar die zijn ondergedoken en spioneren voor hem. Of nu voor jou eigenlijk. Een paar weken geleden stuurde Kylo een bericht naar ons. Hij vertelde dat er veranderingen op komst waren, maar dat hij nog niet wist welke. Een paar weken later liep ik Damon tegen het lijf. Hij had niet veel tijd, maar vertelde me over jou. Hij is degene die jou heeft terug gebracht naar het verzet op bevel van Kylo." Wanner hij ziet dat Ray haar mond opendoet om haar haak erin te slaan, gaat hij snel verder.

"Damon is geboren met een speciale gave. Hij heeft het Zicht. Hij kan dingen zien van het verleden, het heden en de toekomst. Vaak hebben de beelden geen betekenis tot hij ze ziet gebeuren, maar doorheen de jaren is hij beter geworden en heeft hij geleerd om het zo juist mogelijk te interpreteren. Hij vertelde mij van een visioen die hij had gezien. Het was een jong meisje in de armen van een donkerharige jongen. Het meisje was 7, de jongen 15. Vlammen en as omhulden hen. Meer kon hij niet zien. De beelden bleven terug keren en hij wist dat het belangrijk was om ze te interpreteren. Met behulp van Kylo ging hij op zoek naar de betekenis. Samen ontdekten ze dat het een herinnering van het verleden was. De jongen bleek Kylo zelf te zijn, maar hoe hard hij probeerde om het zich te herinneren het bleef duister in zijn hoofd. De volgende nacht had Damon een visioen over de toekomst. Kylo had opnieuw een meisje in zijn armen, haar rug stond vol littekens. Zijn tranen vielen op haar gesloten ogen. Damon kon haar levensadem niet meer voelen. Ze was dood."

Ray kijkt verschrikt. "Ik ben dat meisje."

Dante knikt en gaat verder. "Ja, Kylo besefte dat zodra hij jouw zweepslagen ontdekte. In paniek zocht hij raad bij Damon. Die vertelde hem dat de toekomst moeilijk te voorspellen is en nog moeilijker te ontlopen. Kylo twijfelde, voor geen goud wou hij jou op een schip weg sturen. Iets trok hem uiteindelijk toch over de streep en hij zond jou weg. Niet veel later zond hij een bericht naar zijn trouwe Knights. Hij deed afstand van zijn titel als commandant en droeg jou voor als de nieuwe, wij waren geschokt en hoopten dat dit slechts tijdelijk was. Commandant ben je voor het leven, waarom zou Kylo zijn titel weg geven aan een voor ons onbekend jong meisje? Een paar weken gingen voorbij, maar Kylo liet niets van zich horen. Het was Virgil die uiteindelijk ons vertelde dat hij bij Snoke is. We konden niets voor hem doen. We besloten om met een klein groepje de nieuwe commandant te zoeken, in de hoop dat zij ons kan helpen om Kylo te vinden. Dus hier zijn we nu, we zullen jou bevelen opvolgen, maar we smeken jou om ons te helpen."

Ray leunt naar achter, de informatie die ze net gekregen heeft, spint door haar hoofd. Ze is behoorlijk verward. "Je zegt dat Kylo bij Snoke is… Wat doet hij daar, waarom kan hij geen contact opnemen?"

Het is nu Virgil zijn beurt om te vertellen. Hij lijkt de meest schuchtere van het groepje en heeft stille, maar geruststellende stem. "Hij is de laatste fase van zijn training ingegaan. Hierna is hij een volwaardig meester van de Dark Side en we vrezen dat er dan voor hem geen weg meer terug is."

"Wat houdt die laatste fase in?" Haar zin breekt in het midden van angst.

Bea legt een hand op haar schouder. "Ze gaan elke mooie herinnering, elke daad van liefde en genegenheid uit hem branden." Ray slaat een jammerkreet. Ze wil zich niet zwak voordoen, maar ze kan zichzelf niet inhouden.

"Het is oke, lieverd, we gaan hem redden voor het te laat is."

"Met 5? Hoe willen jullie dat doen? Er zijn daar honderden stormtroopers en dan heb ik het nog niet over Snoke zijn krachten. We geraken er met moeite in, laat staan dat we er allemaal levend uit geraken."

Bea kijkt haar fel aan. "Ons plan is niet om er allemaal levend uit te komen. Alleen jij en Kylo. De rest is niet belangrijk. We hebben jouw ons leven gegeven en dat zijn we ook van plan om te gebruiken."

Ari, de man die Ray nog niet gehoord had, legt een hand op Dante's zijn schouder. Ze kan zijn blik niet lezen die ze op hem werpt. Maar wanneer hij haar ook aankijkt kan ze hem wel doorgronden. Vastberaden zegt hij. "We doen het zoals we het altijd doen. We doen het samen."

 **Ik kon het toch niet laten om dit hoofdstuk nog te droppen. Happy international woman's day! Nog altijd hoop ik op een wereld waar vrouwen én mannen samen als gelijken kunnen leven en elkaar ook zo zien. Elke vrouw heeft het recht om over haar eigen leven en lichaam te beslissen. Bedankt om te lezen :) ( Dit is de nieuwe versie want dankzij mijn ongeduld laat ik nog altijd veel fouten nog staan bij het herlezen, sorry daarvoor. )**


	11. XI

Bea's kromzwaard flitst door de lucht. Het is een licht wapen dat gemakkelijk hanteerbaar is en snel kan toeslaan. Door de vreemde buiging van het lemmet is het onvoorspelbaar en uiterst dodelijk in een gevecht op leven en dood. Het handvat lijkt uit een soort leder gemaakt te zijn. Ray bestudeert haar nieuwe vriendin vanop een afstand. Bea is al de hele ochtend bezig met trainen en uitleg te geven over haar vechttechniek. Ze beweert dat het belangrijk is om je teamgenoten door en door te kennen. In de strijd kan zoiets je leven redden. Al een paar dagen lopen haar 4 nieuwe vrienden rond op de basis van het verzet. Ray leert ze stuk voor stuk kennen en de ene al wat beter dan de andere. Vooral Bea lijkt zich heel open te stellen. Dante en Ari zijn wat meer terughoudend, maar zijn heel vriendelijk en behulpzaam. De persoon die zich het meest opsluit is Vergil. Hij kijkt haar nooit in de ogen en praat alleen als hem iets gevraagd wordt. Ray heeft al antwoorden proberen te zoeken bij Bea, maar die haalde gewoon haar schouders op en beweerde dat hij zo is.

De trainingsruimte van het verzet is gigantisch. Elk uur van de dag zijn er altijd wel mensen aanwezig die zich bezighouden met de kunst van het gevecht. Zij en haar teamgenoten hebben zich in een hoek geplaatst en iedereen heeft zijn wapens naar voorkeur uitgezocht. Bij Bea is dat haar kromzwaard en een mes dat de kleinere versie is. Dante heeft een lang slagzwaard, Ari een mooi gevormde boog met een koker vol dodelijke pijlen en Vergil heeft twee lange messen, voor elke hand één. Ray is onzeker. Ze heeft leren vechten met een lichtzwaard, maar het liefst zou ze terug het wapen hanteren dat ze kent van Jakku. Haar quarterstaf. Als aaseter heeft ze haarzelf vaak moeten verdedigen tegen andere aaseters en ze was er behoorlijk goed in geworden. Het wapen is vertrouwd en geeft haar altijd een gevoel van veiligheid. Ari voelt haar twijfel en komt naast haar staan.

"Welk wapen zou je kiezen als je alleen in een gevecht bent tegen 100 stormtroopers?"

"Een tank."

Ari's lach is hoog en melodieus. "Ik denk niet dat dit één van de opties is."

Ray grijnst ook en slaat dan een zucht. "Ik ben beter met een zwaard door mijn training, maar een quarterstaf is waar ik mee opgegroeid ben."

Ari legt een hand op zijn eigen wapens. "Ik ben geboren in een arme familie op een planeet vol bossen. Ik heb moeten leren jagen om mijn familie in leven te houden. Mijn pijl en boog zijn een teken van mijn strijd tegen de hongerdood, het heeft mij gevormd tot wie ik nu ben. Aanvaard de aaseter die je bent, Ray. Je kan je eigen verleden haten, maar nooit vergeten. Het heeft je sterk gemaakt."

Haar hand gaat naar de quarterstaf. Het wapen voelt licht en vertrouwd aan, ook al is het niet haar eigen wapen. Ze glimlacht. Ari heeft gelijk, de aaseter zit nog steeds in haar, het is tijd om die persoon te aanvaarden.

Het vechten gaat vlot en de training die ze gehad heeft met een lichtzwaard kan ze makkelijk toepassen op haar nieuw gekozen wapen. Zij en Bea zijn aan elkaar gewaagd, maar door een klein foutje lukt het Bea om haar te ontwapenen. Een vloek glipt over haar lippen.

"Geen zorgen, je hebt zeker goed gevochten, voor iemand met zo weinig ervaring ben je een talent."

"Ik heb wel ervaring. Op Jakku heb ik vele aaseters moeten wegjagen."

Bea trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Ik denk niet dat je een paar uitgehongerde aaseters kan vergelijken met goed getrainde stormtroopers."

Ray mompelt zachtjes. "Verpester." En loopt dan weg om te douchen.

Dante leunt buiten adem op zijn zwaard. "Ik zie waarom Kylo haar zo leuk vind. Ze moet de eerste geweest zijn die een mond tegen hem durfde op te zetten."

Ari kom naast hem staan met een lege pijlenkoker. "Ik durf te wedden dat ze hem eens een goede mep in het gezicht heeft gegeven."

Dante gniffelt. "Deal."

Bea kijkt de twee geamuseerd aan. "Wanneer wil je het haar vertellen? Ze heeft waarschijnlijk al vermoedens."

Ari schudt zijn hoofd. "Nog niet, we weten niet hoe ze zal reageren."

Ze kijkt hem veelzeggend aan. "Bij Kylo leek je nochtans niet terug houdend."

"Dat is laag, dat was een misverstand."

Dante kan zijn lach niet meer inhouden en giert het uit. "Wat hou ik van dat verhaal. Je schaamte is te schattig voor woorden." Grinnikend neemt hij Ari's gezicht vast en geeft hem een tedere kus. "Zeg eens, kus ik beter dan Kylo?" Ari kijkt schaapachtig. "Je mag blij zijn dat hij mij niet ter plekke neerstak."

"Dat ben ik zeker, Ari. Maar euh… Eerlijk, wie kust het beste?" Dante moet wegduiken voor een mep van Ari, lachend lopen ze weg naar hun kamers. Vergil kijkt hen glimlachend na. Bea loopt naar hem toe. "Voel je hem nog?" Vergil's glimlach sterft op zijn lippen. "Hij is er nog, maar hij wordt zwakker. We hebben niet veel tijd meer."

Bea knikt. "We moeten Ray voorbereiden. Ze moet sterk genoeg zijn."

"Ze is onze enige hoop."

De zon is al aan het ondergaan wanneer Bea haar komt opzoeken. Een leeg bord ligt naast Ray en ze geniet van de laatste zonnestralen van de dag.

"Mag ik er bij komen zitten?"

Ray knikt en wijst naar het lege plekje naast haar. Samen zitten ze zo enkele minuten stil te kijken naar het landschap.

"Ben je niet nieuwsgierig naar hoe ik bij de Knights of Ren geraakt ben?"

Ray kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Ik dacht dat ik zoiets niet mocht vragen. Dante zei dat iedereen wel een donker verleden heeft en dat sommige dingen beter met rust gelaten worden."

Haar vriendin knikt langzaam. "Dat is ook zo, maar we hebben geen gemakkelijke missie voor ons liggen en het wordt tijd dat je ons leert kennen." Ze zucht en kijkt naar haar handen.

"Mijn naam is Beatrice Portinari, waar ik vandaan kom is niet belangrijk, maar laten we zeggen dat ik alles had wat jij niet had. Mijn ouders waren handelaars en waren het perfecte koppel. Ze hadden een dochter en vormden het perfecte gezin. Ik had alles wat ik nodig had. Ik ging naar school, had vrienden, had elke dag vers eten op mijn bord en ik was geliefd door mijn ouders die mij steunden in alles wat ik deed. En toch… toch was ik ongelukkig. Ik schaam me er voor. Als ik kijk naar jouw leven en het vergelijk met het mijne… Hoe hard ik ook mijn best deed, ik was niet gelukkig. De wereld was niet mijn wereld en ik liep rond als een geest zonder ziel. Er was altijd pijn, pijn van mezelf. Ik zag geen toekomst en ik zakte weg in het donker. Mijn ouders probeerden te helpen, maar verstonden het niet. Waarom kon hun dochter niet gelukkig zijn? Wat was er mis met haar. Het idee dat ik hen zoveel verdriet deed, liet mij nog dieper zakken. Ik begon mezelf te pijnigen. De fysieke pijn leidde mij af van de mentale. Ik besloot dat ik niet meer zo wilde leven en probeerde mijn eigen leven weg te nemen. Mijn ouders waren de hele week niet thuis en tegen dat iemand mij zou vinden, was ik al lang weg en verlost van alles. Toch werd ik wakker. Ik lag in een ziekenhuiskamer en was niet alleen. Hij stond daar, in het zwart met zijn blauwe lichtgevende ogen. Ik was bang dat ik te laat zou zijn, zei hij. De man die mij gered had was Damon. In een visioen had hij mij mijn eigen leven zien nemen en wanhopig ging hij opzoek naar mij. Hij was net op tijd en kon mijn leven redden. Van alle mensen die hij had kunnen zien sterven, zag hij mij. Ik, een onbelangrijk en ongelukkig meisje. Nog steeds begrijp ik niet waarom, maar ik besefte toen dat ik hem alles schuldig was. Hij nam mij mee naar de Knights of Ren en leidde mij op. Ik had potentieel en werd toegelaten. Ik was niet trots op wat ik geworden was en waar ik vandaan kwam. Maar ik leefde en ik had een doel. Het lukte me om mijn verleden te accepteren en nog steeds draag ik de herinnering met mij mee."

Bea neemt voorzichtig haar arm beschermers af en toont Ray haar blote armen. Willekeurige diepe littekens staan in haar armen gekerfd. Ray legt traag een vinger op een rode genezen kras en volgt het tot aan Bea's polsen. Ze sluit haar ogen en Bea begint weer te spreken.

"Ik vertel je dit niet om jouw mijn pijn te laten dragen. Ik wil dat je weet wie ik ben. De echte ik. Als we samen de basis van Snoke binnenstormen wil ik dat je weet wie er naast je staat. Ik heb gezien wat De Supreme leider kan doen met iemands hoofd. Hij zal binnensluipen en je ergste verlangens en angsten voelen. Je moet niet alleen mij en de anderen vertrouwen, maar ook jezelf. Het is de enige manier om Kylo te redden.

Ray slikt. "En Damon? Kan hij ons niet helpen? Met het Zicht kan hij…"

"Nee, het Zicht is een gevaarlijk iets, zelfs Damon is er bang voor. Hij blijft het liefst van al bij mensen uit de buurt." Haar stem klinkt voor het eerst echt emotioneel.

"Je houdt van hem…" Ray's zin valt weg.

"Ja, ik hou van hem, hij is de enige reden waarom ik hier nog ben. Hij heeft me gered van mezelf. Maar toch… Soms denk ik dat alles een prijs heeft. De prijs voor mijn leven is een dure… Gedoemd om van iemand te houden die dat nooit zal kunnen beantwoorden. Zijn gevoelens voor mij zijn even sterk, maar het Zicht laat hem afstand houden."

"Ik begrijp het niet. Hij houdt ook van jou? Wat heeft het zicht daarmee te maken?"

"Het Zicht is onvoorspelbaar, hij kan wakker worden met mij in zijn armen en een visioen krijgen van hoe ik op een dag dood in zijn armen lig. Kan je dan met jezelf leven? Wetende dat je liefde binnen dagen, weken, maanden kan sterven. En jij kan niets doen om dat te verhinderen. Het is de grootste marteling die er is." Ray slaat een arm om haar heen. "Het spijt me zo."

Bea kijkt haar nu fel aan. "Daarom moeten we Kylo redden, jullie hebben elkaar nodig. Jouw liefde voor hem en zijn liefde voor jou is sterk genoeg om Snoke ten val te brengen. Kylo zal doorgaan waar Darth Vader faalde. Kylo is sterk genoeg om terug te keren. Hij is nog niet helemaal zwart vanbinnen. Zolang jij in zijn hart zit, is er hoop."

"Als ze zijn herinneringen van mij wegbranden, dan is er niets meer."

"Hij is sterk, hij zal niet opgeven, er is nog tijd."

"Nee, er is geen tijd meer. Geef het bevel, we vertrekken morgenochtend." Ray voelt de adrenaline door haar aderen stromen. Ze is er klaar voor. "Jarenlang had ik niets en nu ik eindelijk iets gevonden heb om voor te leven, ben ik bereid er voor te sterven."

 **bedankt om te lezen :) Laat een review achter !**


	12. XII

Wanneer de eerste zonnestralen de basis bereiken, staat Ray vermoeid op van de tafel. De hele nacht heeft ze hier samen met Leia, Luke en haar 4 soldaten zitten overleggen. De planeet waar Snoke zich op bevindt, de beste manier om zijn zwaarbewaakte basis binnen te sluipen, de plattegrond, alles was besproken. Iedereen weet dat een plan nooit verloopt zoals verwacht en het zou dan improviseren worden. Niemand vraagt aan haar of ze er klaar voor is en eerlijk gezegd weet ze dat ook niet. Ze riskeert haar eigen leven en dat van 4 andere mensen om iemand te redden waar ze prille gevoelens voor heeft. Bea zei dat hun liefde sterker was dan Snoke's krachten, maar is dat zo? Hij heeft haar nooit gezegd dat hij van haar houdt. Misschien was ze niet meer dan een speeltje voor hem, de eerste jonge vrouw die hij in jaren gezien had. Iets dat hij vroeg of laat weggooit. Ray krijgt een krop in haar keel. Het laatste wat ze nu nodig heeft zijn twijfels over Kylo, het brengt alleen maar mensenlevens in gevaar. Misschien heeft ze gelijk, misschien is dit een verschrikkelijk slecht plan.

"Als dit niet mijn favoriete commandant is, Generaal Ray, Poe Damon en Finn tot uw dienst." Met een grijns loopt Finn op haar af. Hij heeft een pilootpak aan en een helm onder zijn arm. Poe staat aan de andere kant van de ruimte bevelen te geven aan BB-8 met precies hetzelfde pak aan.

"Wat…, Finn, je bedoelt toch niet dat jij…" Haar mond zakt open. Dit kan niet waar zijn.

"Jazeker Mevrouw, met trots kan ik je zeggen dat wij deel van de reddingsmissie zijn. Je dacht toch niet dat ik jou op avontuur laat gaan zonder mij? Iemand moet toch het schip vliegen. Ik heb het al geïnspecteerd, het is een nieuw model dat…" Hij sluit zijn woordenstroom als hij ziet dat Ray begint te huilen. "Ray… Alles oké?"

Zijn vriendin schudt haar hoofd. "Ik wil niet dat zoveel mensen sterven voor mij en mijn onmogelijke liefde voor een man die misschien helemaal niet van mij houdt. Je hebt gelijk Finn, ik ben dom en egoïstisch en ik verdien jullie allemaal niet. Finn legt zijn helm op de grond en slaat een arm om haar heen. "Shh, Ray, ik heb helemaal geen gelijk. Ik heb de laatste weken veel met Luke gepraat en hij heeft me het verhaal van Darth Vader verteld. Hoe zijn liefde op het einde alles redde, hij zei ook dat de geschiedenis zich altijd herhaalt, maar dat niets hetzelfde is. Misschien heeft de Force dit allemaal voorzien, misschien ben jij degene die de Galaxy moet redden. En over Kylo… Zou hij je hiernaar toe gestuurd hebben als je niets voor hem betekende? Zou hij je commandant gemaakt hebben? Zou hij al zijn hoop in jouw handen gelegd hebben? Ik denk het niet Ray. Ik weet niet hoe hij jou ziet, maar het is meer dan een domme aaseter die toevallig de Force beheerst. Nu, droog die tranen en doe waar je goed in bent." Ray kijkt in de ogen van haar trouwe vriend en fronst haar wenkbrauwen. "En wat mag dat dan zijn?"

"Bazig zijn en ons redden." Beiden schieten in de lach.

"Oudjes, tijd om te vertrekken." Poe roept naar hen met een grijns op zijn gezicht vanaf de Skyshot. Hij staat te poppelen om het nieuwe schip uit te proberen. Wanneer Ray wil opstappen, komt Leia naar haar toe. Ze neemt het jonge meisje haar handen vast. "Ik heb alle vertrouwen in jou Ray, breng mijn zoon veilig thuis." De generaal was altijd redelijk afstandelijk geweest tegenover Ray. Het jonge meisje geloofde dat Leia haar liefde voor Kylo niet goedkeurde, maar nu weet ze wel beter. Leia had haar eerst haar zoon en dan haar man verloren. Nu Ray haar hoop heeft gegeven, is ze wanhopig om haar zoon terug in haar armen te kunnen sluiten.

"Ik zal alles doen wat ik kan, ik zweer het."

"Dat weet ik."

Leia geeft haar nog een stevige knuffel en kijkt hoe de Skyshoy zich klaar maakt voor vertrek. Luke komt bij haar staan en houdt haar hand vast.

"Hij is niet Darth Vader."

"En zij is niet Padmé."

"Nee, ze is nog sterker dan Padmé, sterk genoeg om dit gevecht wel te winnen. Al onze hoop ligt nu in haar handen."

"Over 20 minuten landing, zorg dat jullie klaar staan." Finns stem klinkt door de luidspreker.

Vergil zit met gesloten ogen in kleermakerszit. Hij lijkt te mediteren, Ray wenst dat ze ook zo rustig is, maar de zenuwen gieren door haar bloed. Bea voelt haar onrust en komt naast haar zitten. "Ik weet dat je dit nog niet helemaal gewend bent, geen zorgen, we waren allemaal ooit zo." Ze glimlacht flauw en gaat verder. "Weet je nog wat ik je gisterenavond verteld heb?" Ray knikt, het lijkt dagen geleden sinds ze Bea's verhaal hoorde. "Ik weet wat mijn angsten zijn, ik kan ze aan." Bea kijkt goedkeurend naar haar vriendin. "Kylo zal waarschijnlijk in de aanwezigheid van Snoke zijn, toom je emoties in wanneer je hem ziet. Je bent hier om hem te redden, hou je aan het plan."

Dante staat op, kijkt naar Ari en dan naar de anderen. "Aangezien de kans groot is dat we hier sterven, wil ik even iets zeggen." De man schraapt zijn keel en lijkt zenuwachtig. "Oké, hier gaatie."Hij draait zich naar Ari en gaat op één knie zitten. "Ari, ik sterf liever met jouw aan mijn zijde dan dat ik 100 jaar zonder jou leef. Trouw met mij en maak mij de gelukkigste man van de Galaxy. Ik wou dat ik je een ring kon geven, maar je zal mij moeten vertrouwen op mijn woord en hopen dat we dit overleven. Wil jij mijn man worden en wil jij mij de eer doen om jouw man te zijn?"

Het wordt muisstil in het schip, zelfs de twee piloten luisteren mee. Vergil heeft zijn ogen geopend en kijkt vol spanning naar de twee mannen. Ray is eerst verward, maar beseft nu dat ze het al doorhad van die twee hun relatie. Het is een verhaal dat ze zullen moeten vertellen als ze hier levend weg geraken. Ari kijkt ondertussen met de meest tedere blik naar Dante. "Ik zou niets liever willen." Hij staat op en kust zijn verloofde met passie. De rest van de bemanning begint te juichen en Ray voelt haar hart smelten, ze is het niet gewend om zoveel liefde te zien in een relatie. Op Jakku was liefde een verhaaltje voor jonge kinderen, niet voor een aaseter als Ray. Maar toch staat ze nu hier te kijken naar de eindeloze grenzen van liefde. Twee mensen die bereid zijn om te sterven met elkaar en voor elkaar. "Gefeliciteerd jullie twee, landing over 5 minuten." De 5 soldaten nemen hun wapens en checken hun kleding. Ze zijn er klaar voor. Ray fronst haar wenkbrauwen wanneer Bea een pakketje in haar handen duwt. "Waar heb ik een parachute voor nodig?" De vrouw glimlacht vals. "We dachten dat het beter was als je dit pas wist wanneer het zover is. Ik wou je die paniek niet aandoen."

Ray's stem klinkt als een gepiep. "Dat is dan niet gelukt." Met een bang hartje bindt ze het pakketje stevig op haar rug. "We moeten dus echt springen?" Met een druk op een knop laat Vergil een luik openen. "We hebben niet veel tijd, we mogen niet gezien worden. Als ik zeg spring, dan spring je." Ray slikt. Ze kan dit, ze kan dit, het is gewoon springen. Vergil begint aftetellen.

"Een, twee,…" Voor hij drie kan zeggen voelt Ray een duw in haar rug en valt ze voorover. Een paar seconden lang beseft ze niet dat ze aan het vallen is, in paniek wil ze aan haar touwtje trekken, maar van op zo'n hoogt zou ze gezien worden. In een ooghoek ziet ze Bea een paar meter naast haar vallen. Wanneer Ray denkt dat ze ter pletter zal neerstorten trekt ze aan haar parachute. Enkele minuten later staat ze veilig met haar beide voeten op de grond. Buiten adem loopt ze naar Bea toe. "Heb je nog zo'n paar verrassingen voor mij? Bungeejumpen misschien?" De onschuldige blik van haar vriendin, doet haar tanden knarsen. Even later staan ook de 3 anderen veilig aan de grond. Hun parachutes dumpen ze in een ravijn en Vergil kijkt op zijn horloge. "We zijn op schema." Ray bestudeert ondertussen het landschap. Het is een rotsige planeet met een rode, donkere kleur. Achter die grote berg zou Snoke's basis moeten liggen. In stilte en op hun hoede klautert de groep achter elkaar zich een weg door de gigantische brokken steen. Na een halfuur geklommen te hebben laar Vergil hun stoppen en houdt hij een vinger voor zijn lippen. Dan wijst hij naar boven. Een groep stormtroopers banen zich een weg naar beneden. Ze lijken de indringers nog niet opgemerkt te hebben. Ray neemt haar quarterstaf vast, maar heeft hem niet nodig. Ari had ze alle vier al neergeschoten met zijn boog. Bea, Ari, Dante en Vergil trekken de uniformen aan van de stormtroopers terwijl Ray de lichamen verbergt. Ze kunnen hun wapens gemakkelijk verbergen onder de te grote kleren. Ray voelt zich niet op haar gemak met 4 stormtroopers om haar heen, ze weet dat dit haar vrienden zijn, maar de angst gaat toch niet weg. Dante neemt de handboeien die hij bij zich heeft en steekt ze uit naar Ray. Ze zucht, geboeid Snoke's basis binnenwandelen is niet echt iets waar ze voor staat te popelen, maar ze weet dat dit de enige manier is. Gewillig laat ze zich vastmaken en Dante duwt haar voor zich uit. Geflankeerd door haar 4 vrienden, stapt ze in het open veld dat voor de basis ligt. Ze voelt alle ogen van de stormtroopers op haar branden. Het maakt haar nerveus. Natuurlijk zagen zij alleen maar een gevangen meisje dat dom genoeg was om te denken dat ze kon binnen geraken. Niemand zou vermoeden dat er onder die maskers 4 Knights bevinden.

Een gigantische poort opent zich en ze wandelen naar binnen. Nog meer soldaten zijn daar bezig en iedereen stopt om te kijken naar Ray. Hun geroezemoes galmt in de grote hangar. Dat is het meisje dat ontsnapt is. Het meisje dat Kylo Ren had proberen op te leiden. Ze is dus weer gevangen genomen. Ray ademt diep in en uit, niemand vermoed iets, alles loopt gesmeerd. "HALT." Een ijzige stem houdt hen tegen. Het is een stem die ze nog herkent, een stem die soms nog in haar dromen weerklinkt, een stem die haar in zweet doet wakker worden. Al haar nekharen gaan overeind staan en ze voelt iedereen hun spanning. Een lange, magere man beent op hen af. "Generaal Hux. We hebben dit meisje gevonden tussen de rotsen van de basis." Vergil begroet hem met uiterste beleefdheid, maar de man negeert hem en loopt recht op de gevangene af. Hij buigt zich voorover en lacht ijskoud. "Ik hou van onverwachts, bekend bezoek. Vertel eens, lief, dom meisje. Dacht je dat je hier ongezien kon binnensluipen? Wat dom van jou, maar ik heb nooit iets anders van jou verwacht."

Ray's maag draait zich om. Ze weerstaat de drang om de man in zijn gezicht te spuwen en begint oprecht te lachen. "Fijn om een bekend gezicht te zien, zeker het jouwe."

Hux kijkt haar strak aan en roept dan tegen de soldaten die achter hem staan. "Doorzoek de hele planeet. Als zij hier is, is het verzet nooit ver af." Hij draait zich terug om naar het meisje. "We zullen je vriendjes vinden en laten wensen dat ze nooit geboren zijn. Maar goed, er is iemand die jou heel graag wil ontmoeten en we willen hem niet laten wachten, toch?" Hij gaat haar escorte voor en leidt hen weg. Ray weet perfect waar ze naartoe wordt gebracht. Met alle kracht die ze kan vinden, sluit ze haar gedachten en emoties af. Ze is er klaar voor. Wanneer Hux halt houdt voor een dubbele deur, wuift hij de vermomde Knights weg. Ze hebben hun werk gedaan, nu heeft hij ze niet meer nodig.

Hij legt een hand op haar kleine wang en fluistert in haar oor. "Ik heb van dit moment gedroomd, de absolute vernietiging van de laatste Jedi. Ik heb je moeten vermoorden toen ik de kans had, maar dit zal nog zoeter zijn." Voor Ray iets kan zeggen duwt hij de deuren open en sleurt haar mee naar binnen.

De zaal is ijskoud en verlicht met donkere lampen. Op het einde staat een grote troon met daarop. "Snoke." De naam galmt door de zaal en Ray voelt hoe kalm haar stem klinkt. De man op de troon is lijkbleek en kleiner dan ze verwacht heeft. Een zwart gewaad omhult zijn tengere lichaam en zijn bloedrode ogen kijken op haar neer. "De laatste Jedi, het is een eer om jou te ontmoeten. Eindelijk."

Met een vinger wenkt hij haar naar voor en Hux sleept haar over de vloer naar hem toe. Voor de trappen laat hij haar vallen. Ray wil opstaan, maar een onzichtbare kracht houdt haar tegen. Voor ze zich kan verzetten valt hij haar hoofd binnen. Hij snijdt met een ijskoud mes door haar gedachten en Ray gilt het uit. Ze kent veel van pijn, ze heeft vele keren haar eigen breuken moeten rechtzetten zonder verdoving, maar dit lijkt op niets wat ze gewend was. Slecht één keer had ze een glimp opgevangen van deze immense marteling. In het hoofd van Kylo. Snoke had hem dit meerdere keren aangedaan en was ongenadig geweest in zijn straffen. Geen idee hoe ze het doet, maar Ray kan haar hoofd afsluiten voor de Supreme Leider. Met alle weerstand die heeft, bouwt ze een ijzersterke muur opgebouwd uit herinneringen. Kylo, Finn, Leia, Luke, Bea, Vergil, Dante, Ari, Poe. Ze zijn allemaal het cement dat haar mentale muur bijeenhoudt. Na een paar minuten, trekt Snoke zich terug. Ray hijgt het uit op de koude vloer. "Je bent inderdaad sterker dan ik verwacht heb, denk aan wat je zou kunnen doen met de Dark Side. Ik zou je kunnen trainen en je zou zelfs sterker en machtiger kunnen worden dan ik. Iedereen zal buigen voor ons. De hele Galaxy."

Met wat moeite lukt het Ray om te praten. "Fuck de hele Galaxy, macht kan mij geen moer schelen."

"Oh nee? Je hele leven was je niemand, niemand hield van jou, niemand was er voor jou. Je wil terug naar je familie, maar je wil de waarheid niet accepteren. Niemand zal je komen halen. Je bent helemaal alleen in deze Galaxy. Ik kan je iets anders geven." Snoke's zijn woorden dringen binnen in Ray haar oren. Ze vergiftigen haar met beelden vanop Jakku. Eenzaamheid, verdriet, pijn, lijden en tenslotte woede. Nee, nee dit is niet zij. Ze heeft vrienden, vrienden die van haar houden en Kylo…

Snoke begon te lachen. Het geluid dreunde onder haar lichaam op de vloer. "Vrienden? Denk je echt dat ze van je houden? Waarom ben je hier dan alleen? Ze hebben je hier achter gelaten om te sterven." Zijn gelach wordt nog luider, het doet pijn in Ray's hart. "Kylo Ren? Denk je echt dat hij van jou houdt? Een aaseter? Dus daarom ben je hier? Om je geliefde te redden? Ah, liefde maakt mensen zwak en uiteindelijk leidt het tot pijn. Generaal Hux, breng Kylo Ren naar mij. We zullen eens zien hoeveel hij echt van je houdt." Zijn woorden maakten geen indruk op haar, ze zou Kylo terug zien. Angst ligt om de hoek, is hij nog Kylo? Of is hij het monster dat Snoke van hem wil maken. Hux keert terug met een zwart geklede man in zijn kiezeloog. "Supreme leider, u riep voor mij?" Zijn stem is hard en kil.

"Herken je dit meisje?"

Ray voelt hoe Kylo's ogen achter zijn masker over haar heen gaan.

"Dit is de ontsnapte gevangene."

"Straf haar."

Voor Ray beseft wat er gebeurt voelt ze een scheurende pijn op haar rug. De wonden die Kylo Ren ooit genezen had, laat hij weer openspringen en bloed stroomt naar beneden op de vloer. Ray bijt op haar lip, ze wil niet schreeuwen of wenen. Dat plezier gunt ze het monster op zijn troon niet. Vanbinnen gilt ze het uit. Dit is haar Kylo niet. Dit is niet de man waarvan ze is beginnen houden. Snoke heeft die man vermoord.

"Stop." De Supreme Leider kijkt naar de rode striemen die willekeurig over het meisje haar rug lopen.

"Ben je niet benieuwd naar de dader van jouw martelingen, Ray?"

"Hou je mond, ik geloof niets van wat er uit jouw mond komt. Het is slechts vergif voor mijn hoofd."

"Kylo, wie heeft haar dit aangedaan?"

Ray wil het niet horen, maar ze is te zwak om iets te doen.

"Ik, op jouw bevel Supreme Leider."

Nee, nee, NEE, "Je liegt, je liegt."

Snoke lacht weer. "De nacht dat jij dacht dat hij bij was… Raad eens, hij is nooit bij mij geweest, ik martelde hem tot zijn hoofd zwart werd en liet hem jouw kamer binnen sluipen. Je herkende hem niet, omdat hij niet Kylo Ren was. Hij was mijn leerling. Daarna liet ik zijn herinnering weghalen, maar ik heb het nu met veel plezier hersteld. De man waar jij beweert van te houden, heeft je gemarteld, Ray. Je smeekte, weende en schreeuwde, maar hij is de man die je dit heeft aangedaan.

Het kan haar niets meer schelen, tranen vallen in haar plas met bloed. Ze is toch dat domme meisje. Dat domme meisje die geloofde in liefde, liefde die sterker is dan de Dark Side. Maar ze had gelijk, het is slechts een sprookje voor kinderen, een sprookje zonder gelukkig einde en zij… Zij heeft haar einde bereikt. Ze heeft gefaald, er is niemand meer om te redden. Pijn vloeit nu vanuit haar hart naar haar lichaam. Ray heeft zich nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld.

 **Pfieuw, ik kon gewoon niet stoppen met schrijven. Bedankt om te lezen en laat gerust een review achter ! :)**


	13. XIII

Ze hebben haar handen niet eens vastgebonden. Alleen rond haar enkels ligt een loodzware ijzeren ketting. Niemand heeft de moeite gedaan om haar te verplaatsten naar een cel of andere ruimte. Ze ligt nog steeds in de troonzaal. Ray heeft geen besef van tijd, hoelang ligt ze hier al? Uren? Dagen? Haar lichaam lijkt niet meer met haar verbonden, ze voelt geen pijn, geen honger, geen dorst. Alles is verdoofd, zelfs haar zintuigen werken niet meer. Ergens in haar achterhoofd weet ze dat ze haar vrienden moet redden, maar er is geen kracht meer in haar. Mentaal en fysiek is ze gebroken. Ray wil niet meer opstaan, er is niets meer om voor op te staan.

"Dus dit is het? Je geeft gewoon op? Ik heb altijd geweten dat je niet meer dan een aaseter bent, zielig meisje." Een spottende stem klinkt op vanuit het duister. Ray's nieuwsgierigheid is nog steeds in tact en kreunend probeert ze recht te zitten tegen de trappen. Een paar meter van haar zit in het duister een klein mager meisje naar haar te kijken. Haar donkere haren zijn achterover gebonden in een knot en haar ogen kijken bazig op Ray neer. "Sorry, ken ik jou?" Ray is verward, ze dacht dat ze de enige persoon in de zaal was.

"Ha, je herkent jezelf niet eens. Je bent er dus erger aan toe dan ik dacht."

"Jij… Jij bent mij?" Ze kijkt naar haarzelf en herkent haar amper. De twee meisjes lijken op elkaar van uiterlijk, maar de manier waarop de spottende Ray spreekt, toont een duidelijk verschil in karakter.

"Ik hallucineer dus.. Fijn, nu moet ik mijn laatste uren doorbrengen met mezelf." De echte Ray haar stem klinkt zwak, maar bevat nog altijd een beetje van haar vroegere scherpte.

"Dus je hebt aanvaard dat je dood gaat? Dat zou ik nu nooit doen." De hallucinatie kijkt haar afkeurend aan en de irritatie borrelt op.

"Jij bent niet meer dan een verzinsel van mijn hoofd, wat jij zou doen maakt niet uit, want ik beslis nog steeds alles. En kan je dat gespot voor jezelf houden? Ik ben niet in de stemming voor een preek over wat ik met mijn zielig leven gedaan heb."

Haar wenkbrauwen schieten de lucht in. "Zielig leven? Dus jij vindt dat je een zielig leven hebt gehad? Kort misschien, maar zeker niet zielig. Ik ben niet zomaar een verzinsel van je hoofd Ray, ik ben de Ray die je geweest zou zijn als je BB-8 verkocht had voor 60 porties."

De echte Ray haar mond zakt open. "Jij? Maar… Hoe…?"

Een zucht komt uit de andere haar mond. "De dag dat je BB-8 ontmoet hebt, heb je dit aanbod gekregen. Als je dat aangenomen had, dan zou je nooit Finn en het Verzet ontmoet hebben en nooit de Force gevoeld hebben. Je zou terug geweest zijn naar je leven als aaseter en elke dag opnieuw blijven wachten op een familie die nooit komt."

"Hoe weet jij dat mijn familie nooit zal komen?"

"Omdat je precies één jaar later bezoek zal hebben. Een man zal je vinden en vertellen dat hij het Zicht heeft. Je zal te weten komen dat je familie vermoord is en de man zal je proberen te troosten. Hij zal medelijden krijgen met de jonge vrouw die voor hem staat en helemaal alleen is in de Galaxy. Hij zal je een uitweg bieden, een uitweg van je eenzame leven. Je zal een opleiding beginnen als stormtrooper."

Ray hapt naar adem. Ze zou zich aangesloten hebben bij de First Order? Onmogelijk. "Ik zou zoiets nooit doen, de gruwel die zij doen, nee nooit!"

De andere Ray haar stem wordt nu zachter. "Je wist dat je familie dood was, er was niets meer voor jou op Jakku. Je had geen idee wat de First Order deed. Maar je hebt gelijk, ondanks het feit dat je niets van het Verzet of de Force afwist, was de gruwel toch te erg voor jouw goed hart. Ook dat leven was een kort. Je kon het niet over je hart krijgen om de trekker over te halen en je stierf door een iemand anders zijn kogel recht in je pure hart." Er valt een stilte. De echte Ray voelt medelijden voor haar eigen hallucinatie. "Jij bent dus een stormtrooper…"

"Ik was een stormtrooper. Nu ben ik een dode toekomstgeest in jouw hoofd. Maar ik ben niet hier om jou mijn zielig verhaal te vertellen. Ik ben hier, om jou te vertellen dat je de juiste keuze hebt gemaakt. Het zou je misschien pijn hebben bespaard, maar je ander leven zou ook niet pijnloos geweest zijn. In dit leven heb je iets veel beters gevonden."

"Wat dan?"

"Kylo en jouw hart dat open bloeide voor hem."

Ray zucht, ondanks het feit dat ze nu de waarheid weet over hem is er nog steeds niets verandert aan haar gevoelens. "Dat doet het nog steeds… Hoe graag ik hem ook zou haten, ik kan het niet en ik zal het ook nooit kunnen. Ik weet niet eens of hij van mij houdt en toch… Toch zou ik alles voor hem doen." Ray's stem wordt zwaar en als ze nog de kracht had voor tranen dan zouden ze over haar wangen rollen. "Ik leef liever dit kort leven met hem, dan duizenden jaren zonder. Hij is alles wat ik nodig heb, de enigste die ik wil vasthouden. Ik geloof in hem… Ook al is hij nu ergens waar ik niet bij hem kan zijn."

De andere Ray, staat nu op en loopt op haar af. Er klinkt alleen liefde in haar wanneer ze zegt: "Als hij zoveel voor jou betekent, vecht dan voor hem. Vecht tot je botten breken en er geen druppel bloed meer in je lichaam zit. Vecht met het pure hart dat daar vanbinnen zit, vecht met alles wat je hebt. Van alle Ray's die je ooit geweest bent of zou kunnen geweest zijn, is er niemand die zich door een ketting zou laten tegenhouden. Je hebt de Force, gebruik het." Haar stem verdwijnt en als Ray haar ogen opendoet is ze weg. Haar hart maakt een sprongetje wanneer ze ziet dat de kettingen rond haar enkels gebroken naast haar liggen.

"Bedankt." Fluistert ze, het is nu aan haar om te vechten.

De deur van de grote zaal is niet gesloten en ook niet bewaakt, ze lijken haar nog steeds te onderschatten. Het eerste wat ze moet doen is wapens vinden en haar vrienden zoeken. De basis is te groot om zomaar gangen beginnen te doorzoeken, nee ze moet denken. Als Dante en de anderen willen dat Ray hun kan vinden, waar zouden ze dan zijn? Waar zou Ray zich zelf verstopt hebben? Een plaats waar niet veel mensen komen… De wapenkamer. Op de basis van het verzet had Finn duidelijk getoond waar die lag, in elke basis van de First Order lag de kamer op dezelfde plaats. Geluidloos sluipt Ray door de stille gangen, het is niet ver hiervandaan. Wanneer ze stemmen hoort, verstijft ze en zoekt ze schutting in een opbergruimte. De stemmen worden luider.

"Waar denk jij naartoe te gaan?" De stem van Kylo Ren verspreid zich door de gang. Ray houdt haar adem in, heeft hij het tegen haar?

"Het meisje natuurlijk, we willen toch niet dat ze wéér ontsnapt?" De snerende stem van Generaal Hux antwoordt.

"Ze is gewond en mentaal gebroken, ze kan nergens heen. Zelfs haar vriendjes van het verzet hebben haar verlaten, er is niemand aanwezig om haar te helpen. Laat haar liggen, de pijn en het lijden zullen haar de Dark Side doen voelen."

Dus dat is zijn plan? Om haar opnieuw te laten verleiden door de Dark Side? Wel, dat is mooi mislukt. Beide mannen weten niets over haar vermomde vrienden en hopelijk zijn zij nog aanwezig. Wanneer ze doorlopen en hun stemmen vervagen kan Ray weer ademhalen. Half lopend zoekt ze met behulp van de kaart in haar hoofd de wapenkamer. Een ijzeren, dikke deur doet haar stilstaan. Dit moet het zijn. Haar hart bonkt in haar keel en ze drukt op de knop. 4 blasters worden op haar gericht. "Bea?" piept Ray.

"Ray, je bent oké!" De kleinste stormtrooper slaat haar armen om Ray heen.

"Voorzichtig, ik heb een paar verwondingen." De pijn valt duidelijk van haar gezicht af te lezen want de man waarvan ze vermoedt dat het Vergil is loopt om haar heen. "Hmm, dit ziet er niet goed uit, maar we hebben helaas geen tijd om jou te verzorgen. Dit zal moeten wachten, laten we hopen dat het niet ontsteekt."

Bea valt hem in de rede. "Wie heeft dit gedaan en waar is Kylo? Heb je hem niet gevonden? Heb je Snoke gezien?"

"Ja, ik heb Snoke gezien. Kylo was er ook en ik vrees dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor de verwondingen."

Ray probeert de kreten van woede en verbazing te beperken door snel haar plan uit te leggen. "Kylo is Kylo niet meer, ik heb hem gezien… Hij herkent mij niet meer, Snoke heeft zijn herinneringen als weg gebrand. Toch vertik ik het om hem hier achter te laten. We moeten een manier vinden om hem te verdoven en mee te smokkelen naar buiten."

Dante fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. "Hoe wil je dat doen?"

Ray kijkt haar vrienden één voor één aan. "Door Snoke aan te vallen."

"WAT, ben je gek?" Dante wil haar door elkaar schudden, maar bedenkt zich net op tijd. Zachter gaat hij verder. "Je bent niet sterk genoeg Ray! Dit wordt je dood."

"Inderdaad, dat is deel van het plan. Luister, ik kan jullie niet uitleggen wat er gebeurt is, maar ik ben hier zeker van. Mijn lot is om hier te sterven, maar dat geldt niet voor jullie. Red jullie zelf en red Kylo, dat is het enigste wat ik van jullie vraag."

Niemand lijkt overtuigd, maar voor iemand zijn mond kan opentrekken, stapt Ari naar voor. Hij drukt haar eigen quarterstaff in haar handen en zegt dan met een trieste lach. "Het was een eer om jou te mogen dienen. Ik ben trots om deze eerste en laatste keer aan je zijde te vechten."

Vergil trekt zijn stormtrooper pak uit en kijkt Ray aan met diepe blauwe ogen. "Je bent wijzer en sterker dan je denkt. We zullen jouw laatste bevel uitvoeren en Kylo redden." De anderen knikken en kijken nu vastberaden. Allemaal zouden ze haar bevel uitvoeren, ook al is dit met pijn en verdriet.

"Hoe wil je Snoke aanpakken?" Dante loopt naast haar terwijl de anderen hun voorgaan. Niemand is nog vermomd, het had toch geen zin meer. "Snoke heeft veel macht, hij kan gedachten lezen en mensen manipuleren, maar toch heeft hij één zwakte. Ik weet nu wat die is en ik zal hem er mee vernietigen." Ze voelt zijn aanwezigheid dichterbij komen, hij is weer in de troonzaal en zijn woede is groot. Voor de deur blijven ze staan.

"Bedankt voor alles. Zorg voor hem." Meer kan Ray niet zeggen, ze heeft geen andere afscheidswoorden. De deur vliegt open en alle aanwezigheden kijken om naar de 5 indringers. De dreiging is voelbaar in de zaal. Vooraan staan Snoke, Hux en Kylo, de rest van de zaal staat vol met stormtroopers. Ray loopt met opgeheven kin naar voor en de anderen volgen haar op een meter afstand. "Je bent al op de hoogte van mijn ontsnapping? Dit is al de derde keer, ik zou toch iets gaan doen aan jullie bewaking."

Een grom klinkt op vanuit de keel van Hux. "Klein, dom meisje, je denkt dat jij en je vrienden hier levend uit kunnen komen?"

"Oh nee, helemaal niet. Maar ik ben hier niet gekomen om met de deurmat van Snoke te spreken." Met een hooghartig gezicht stapt ze om hem heen en staat nu oog in oog met de Supreme Leider.

"Snoke, je hebt iets dat van mij is en ik wil het terug."

"En dat is?" Hij lijkt niet onder de indruk van haar zelfvertrouwen.

"Herinneringen over mij."

Zijn lacht dreunt door de zaal. "Kylo Ren zijn herinneringen zijn nu van mij."

Wanner Ray hem voelt aanvallen op haar denkbeeldige muur, is ze er klaar voor. Ze voelt zijn kracht duwen en verpletteren, maar ze biedt weerstand. Ze biedt weerstand met slechts één herinnering.

Hij kijkt naar de Leider en het meisje. Snoke's gezicht wordt bleker en bleker terwijl haar grijns steeds breder wordt. Het is onmogelijk, maar ze lijkt hem te kunnen tegen houden. Kylo heeft nog nooit zo'n kracht gezien of gevoeld. Haar energieveld lijkt ook zijn hoofd binnen te dringen en beelden schieten door zijn hoofd. Een bloemige geur drinkt zijn neusgaten binnen, bruine ogen kijken hem aan en hij kan niets anders doen dan lachen. Haar scherpheid en humor doen hem grijnzen en haar huid voelt aan als een brandend vuur. Zachte lippen raken de zijne en hij lijkt te ontploffen vanbinnen. Beelden die hij nog nooit gezien heeft, maar toch zo vertrouwd aanvoelen. Dit kan niet, zijn dit herinneringen? Herinneringen over hem? Kylo is wanhopig om meer beelden te zien te krijgen, zachtjes kruipt hij haar hoofd in. Onmiddellijk voelt hij de pure en goede kracht van de Force, maar hij voelt meer dan dat. Hij voelt eenzaamheid en pijn, een woede steekt bij hem op. Wie durft er dit prachtige, goede meisje zoveel pijn aan te doen? Met een schok ziet hij dat hij het zelf is. Waarom haat ze hem niet? Hij voelt alleen haar verlangen voor hem en niet meer dan dat. Geen haat, wraak of woede. Hij lijkt altijd aanwezig te zijn in haar gedachten, ook nu is haar muur alleen maar opgebouwd met een herinnering van hem. Ze zitten in een donkere ruimte, zijn handen liggen op haar schouders en haar ogen verzinken in de zijne. Waarom herinner ik mij dit niet? Hij ziet hoe de Supreme Leider hem het meisje laat martelen. Een nooit eerder gevoelde haat brandt in hem. Nu valt hij met volle kracht aan op de Supreme Leider en hij kan zijn zwakte voelen.

"Nee, hou ze tegen." Snoke's stem klinkt uitgeput. Iedereen is te verbaasd om te reageren, maar dan haalt Generaal Hux met woede uit naar Ray. Een elegante tussenkomst van Dante verhindert dat. De andere 3 Knights smijten zich nu ook zonder aarzelen in het gevecht met tientallen stormtroopers. Ray ziet vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe haar vrienden de soldaten te lijf gaan. Het is voor de eerste keer dat ze hen ziet vechten zonder terughoudendheid. Ondertussen voelt ze haar krachten afnemen, ze kan dit gevecht met Snoke niet winnen, haar vrienden moeten opschieten, Kylo moet hier weg. Iets trekt haar aandacht, ze is niet meer alleen in haar hoofd, een onzichtbare geest bladert door haar geheugen. Het duurt even voor ze zijn vertrouwd gevoel herkend, Kylo. Ze voelt zijn haat tegenover Snoke groeien, subtiel toont ze hem de martelingen die hij haar heeft aangedaan op bevel van Snoke. De haat die in haar hoofd vloeit is deze keer anders. Het is niet de haat van de Dark Side, het is een haat voortgedreven uit liefde. Liefde voor… haar. Haar krachten nemen toe, Kylo lijkt nu ook zich te mengen in de strijd. Met zijn hulp lukt het hen om Snoke verder en verder terug te brengen.

 _Kylo?_

 _Ray, ik ben hier. Ik herinner…alles. Het spijt me zo…_

 _Laat mij jou helpen… Wees terug die Kylo waar ik van heb leren houden._

 _Je hield van mij?_

 _Dat doe ik nog steeds._

Zijn stem klinkt in haar hoofd. Hij is hier, hij is bij haar.

"NEE." Snoke's stem brengt haar terug bij.

"Nee, het is voorspeld, de laatste Jedi, ik zou hem vermoorden. Het is voorspeld."

Ray loopt nu op de ineengezakte man af. "Je bent blind Snoke, ik ben niet de laatste Jedi en dat zal ik ook nooit zijn. Je denkt dat macht de oplossing is, maar dat is het niet. Je had moeten kijken naar mijn liefde voor Kylo en dan had je het gezien. Pijn en lijden kunnen zoiets niet wegnemen. Ik was bereid om te sterven voor hem en dat maakt mij immuun voor pijn. Je onwetendheid van het goede zal je ondergang worden."

Kylo komt nu naast haar staan en neemt zijn helm af.

Met een laatste wanhopige poging probeert Snoke hem te tonen wat hij kan worden, maar Kylo smijt zijn helm naast de Supreme leider op de grond. "Er is niets wat jij mij nog kan geven."

Hij kijkt naar de prachtige jonge vrouw naast hem en neemt haar hand vast. "Alleen Ray kan dat nog."

"NEEEEEEEEEEE." De huid van Snoke lijkt te verbleken en zijn huid rimpelt, als krijt brokkelt zijn lichaam af. "Ik vervloek jullie, ik vervloek jullie liefde, nooit zullen jullie gelukkig worden, altijd zal er iemand klaar staan om het te vernietigen, ik… vervloek…" Zijn woorden verdwijnen terwijl zijn lichaam niet meer dan een hoopje as wordt. Ray kan het niet geloven, de Supreme Leider is weg, ze heeft hem verslaan. Haar ogen vinden Kylo's, hij is alleen nog maar van haar.

"RAAAAAAY"

Ray draait zich om en ziet Bea op haar afstormen, ze wil haar mond opendoen om iets te zeggen, maar iets scherps raakt haar schouder. Haar vuile T-shirt kleurt rood en niet wetend waar het bloed vandaan komt zakt ze in elkaar. Ze voelt hoe Kylo haar opvangt en met een doodsbang gezicht zijn handen rond haar ligt.

"Nee, nee, blijf bij mij Ray, sluit je ogen niet, alles komt goed, kijk mij aan, kijk mij aan, alles komt goed."

Een ijzeren stem dondert in de zaal. "Je bent vervloekt Kylo, je bent vervloekt door de op één na machtigste man van de Galaxy. Wees blij dat ik dit domme meisje uit haar lijden verlos. Wie zou er nu willen samenzijn met een monster als jij? Deze basis is nu onder mijn gezag en jij, jij zal mij eindelijk gehoorzamen."

Ze ziet nog net hoe Kylo zijn lichtzwaard ontgrendelt en met volle kracht Hux aanvalt, dan vallen haar ogen dicht en wordt alles zwart.

 **Bedankt om te lezen :) Dit is zeker nog niet het einde ! Laat gerust een reactie achter.**


	14. XIV

**Ik heb mijn twijfels over dit hoofdstuk, het is eerder traag omdat er heel veel moet worden uitgelegd. Ook ben ik nog niet helemaal zeker waar ik naartoe wil met Kylo en Ray. Er zit al een nieuw verhaal klaar in mijn hoofd, maar daar wil ik nog niet aan beginnen uit angst dat ik dit zal laten uitdoven en ik ben nog lang niet klaar. Mijn examens komen nu ook heel dichtbij dus de komende 2 weken zal ik niet kunnen uploaden, daarna heb ik wel vakantie dus dan zal ik mij waarschijnlijk helemaal laten gaan. :) Bedankt om te lezen, ik apprecieer dit echt. Ik ben nogal kritisch over mezelf en niet vaak tevreden over mijn schrijfstijl. Maar de enige manier om te leren schrijven is door te schrijven! (en door te luisteren naar anderen dus vertel mij zeker wat je ervan vindt.) PS Er komen in mijn verhaal thema's voor zoals depressie en zelfmoord en ik hoop dat ik hier niemand mee beledig. Zo ja, dan mag je dat zeker aan mij laten weten en zal ik mijn best doen om het te herschrijven. Enjoy!**

 _"_ _Nee… Niet mijn dochter… Ze is nog zo jong, ze doet niemand kwaad… Asjeblieft…" Het is een donkere nacht, de slecht verlichte kamer is klein en gevuld met boeken. Een gerafeld tapijt bedekt de houten vloer. Een vrouw zit op haar knieën voor de deur. 3 Mannen in grijze gewaden kijken op haar neer. "Uw dochter moet met ons mee komen, geef haar of sterf." De vrouw snikt en houdt haar handen voor haar gezicht. "Mijn klein meisje, asjeblieft, heb medelijden… Ik kan haar verbergen, nooit zal ze met andere mensen in contact komen, ze zal veilig zijn."_

 _"_ _Alleen bij ons is ze veilig. Wij kunnen haar beschermen van het lot"_

 _De vrouw staat traag op. Haar vlekkerig gezicht is grauw en haar ogen zijn verwildert. Een meisje komt op haar afgerend vanuit een andere kamer en slaat haar kleine armen om de vrouw heen. "Moet ik weg mama? Nemen ze mij mee? Ik wil bij jou blijven." Haar stem is licht en kinderlijk, maar ze spreekt wijs voor haar jonge leeftijd._

 _De moeder schudt licht haar hoofd. "Ik dacht dat ik je kon beschermen, maar ik was verkeerd. We moeten afscheid nemen Ray. Weet dat ik altijd van jou zal houden." Ze gaat op haar hurken zitten en kijkt het meisje recht in de ogen. "Je kan je lot niet ontlopen, hoe hard je ook probeert, de Force zal je altijd weten te vinden. Vaarwel mijn prachtige dochter, moge de Force met jou zijn."_

 _Eén van de mannen stapt naar voor en buigt ook naar het meisje toe. "Ray? Ik ben Sebastian, je zal voor een tijdje bij mijn familie wonen."_

 _Haar donkere ogen kijken hem doordringend aan. "Kan ik daar spelen? Mama laat mij hier niet vaak spelen, ze zegt dat het te gevaarlijk is."_

 _Sebastian fronst. "Je mag daar zoveel spelen als je wil, ik heb een zoon van jou leeftijd die blij zal zijn met een speelkameraadje. Zijn naam is Damon, hij is speciaal net als jij."_

 _Hij neemt haar hand vast en duwt haar zachtjes de deur uit. De twee mannen die overblijven kijken zwijgend naar de jonge vrouw. Ze heft haar kin lichtjes op en met een zelfzekere stem zegt ze: "Doe het." De langste man haalt zijn hand uit zijn mantel en richt het op de vrouw. Een lichtflits verblindt haar en ze valt neer op de grond._

 _"_ _Ze zal wakker worden binnen een paar uur en niets meer van het kind kunnen herinneren."_

 _"_ _En de vader?"_

 _"_ _Die zal nooit bestaan hebben."_

 _"_ _Het is beter zo."_

Een fel licht pijnigt haar ogen, ze kreunt en probeert haar ogen te bedekken met haar handen. Iemand grijpt haar polsen vast en legt ze terug, een pijnscheut trekt door haar schouder en ze snakt naar adem.

"Je begint er een gewoonte van te maken om met mij naast jou wakker te worden." Een bekende stem fluistert in haar oor. Ray probeert haar stem te vinden, maar het enige wat ze produceert is een krakerig geluid. Een glas wordt aan haar lippen gezet en gulzig drinkt ze het leeg. Haar ogen wennen ondertussen aan het licht en ze kan een beeld vormen van wat er rond haar gebeurt. Ze ligt op een geïmproviseerd bed in een laadruim van een schip. Kylo zit naast haar op zijn knieën.

"Kylo, je bent hier." Geluk overspoelt haar met krachtige golven, het is gelukt, hij is veilig en zij leeft nog. Snoke is verslagen, de Galaxy is weer vrij. Hoewel… Generaal Hux loopt nog ergens rond, maar zelfs hij kan haar gevoel van vreugde niet verpesten.

Een lichte lach speelt over zijn lippen. "Je bent nog niet van mij verlost." Hij voelt haar geluk en deelt het met haar. Eindelijk is ze wakker. Zijn gezicht wordt donkerder. "Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was, Ray. Ik had je teruggevonden en dan was ik je bijna weer kwijt. Je hebt geen idee hoeveel pijn mij dat zou gedaan hebben."

"Hux… Is hij…"

Zijn is nu bijna dreigend en zwart. "Nee, je verloor zoveel bloed en ik moest hem achterlaten om jou te redden. Hij is nog steeds in Snoke's oude basis en waarschijnlijk heeft hij daar nu de leiding over. Maar maak je geen zorgen, hij is Snoke niet en hij zal geen bedreiging voor ons vormen, het verzet kan hem wel aan."

Wacht wat? Het verzet? Ray's hoofd tolt. "Zijn wij niet bij het verzet? Waar ben ik, Kylo? Waar heb je me naartoe gebracht?"

Hij kan de lichte verontwaardiging in haar stem horen. "We zijn op weg naar huis, Ray…"

Ray trekt haar zelf met een verbeten gezicht omhoog. "Het verzet IS mijn thuis, Kylo, wil je niet naar Leia? Ik heb haar beloofd om jou veilig thuis te brengen. En Luke…"

Ook Kylo raakt gefrustreerd en staat nu recht. "Ik ben niet Ben Solo, Leia is niet mijn moeder en Luke is niet meer dan een vreemde voor mij. Teruggaan naar het verzet betekent berecht worden voor mijn daden, voor alle mensen die ik vermoord heb en mijn eigen vader… Ik heb daar niets meer te zoeken. Ik breng je waar je thuishoort, bij mij." Hij is weer de Kylo Ren die geen tegenspraak duld, maar Ray laat zich niet zomaar commanderen. "Is dat zo? Ben ik weer je gevangene?" Ze ziet hoe haar sneer hem raakt, maar ze gaat gewoon verder. "Ben ik een meisje dat je kan bevelen en laten vallen, wanneer het je past? Ben ik iemand die je kan vervangen? Is dat hoe je mij nu ziet. En als ik iets weiger? Martel je me dan?" Haar stem wordt luider en luider met elk woord. Kylo's gezicht staat op onweer en hij grijpt naar zijn lichtzwaard als een reflex. Ray voelt hoe haar korte woede zakt en begint al schuldgevoel te krijgen. Ze wil hem geen pijn doen, hij heeft al genoeg meegemaakt. Seconden lang kijken ze elkaar strak in de ogen tot hij zich omdraait en naar buiten beent. Minuten verstrijken en Ray voelt de adrenaline van het moment wegzakken en haar pijn de overhand nemen. Ze was haar droom helemaal vergeten. Het meisje en de moeder. Er was iets belangrijks aan, maar ze kan zich niet meer herinneren wat. Langzaam valt ze terug in een droomtoestand terwijl de pijn door haar aderen raast.

 _"_ _Ze kan hier niet blijven! Sebastian, je bent de enige die dit niet wil inzien. Luke zegt het ook, ze is te gevaarlijk, ze moet hier weg. Wil je dat Damon iets overkomt?" Een razende gedrongen vrouw staat in een kleine keuken tegen hem te roepen. Zijn koppigheid kan haar soms zo gek maken, hij weet dit._

 _"_ _Lilian, ik heb geen enkel visioen gehad over haar. Er zal niets gebeuren, haar krachten groeien, maar haar hart is nog steeds puur en goed."_

 _"_ _Je zegt zelf dat je niet alles ziet! Je kan niet met zekerheid zeggen dat er niets zal gebeuren en vergeet je allereerste visioen niet over dit meisje. De profetie die tot dit alles geleid heeft, de reden waarom je haar bent gaan zoeken. Ze zal de laatste Jedi zien sterven en de lichte kant van de Force vernietigen. Je hebt haar gezien, Sebastian, je hebt haar gezien."_

 _Een grimas trekt over zijn gezicht, het was het duidelijkste visioen die hij ooit had gezien. Omhuld door rook zag hij het meisje als jonge vrouw gebogen over een oude man, hij kon zijn gezicht niet zien, maar hij wist dat het de laatste Jedi was. Achter haar stond een donkere gedaante bij wie de Dark Side sterk aanwezig was. Hij zag hoe hij zijn hand op haar schouder legde en de woorden fluisterde. "Dit is het einde van het licht, alleen wij zijn er nog en de Force zal grijs kleuren."_

 _Dat is het visioen dat hij nog altijd soms kan zien in zijn dromen. Het is nog steeds haarscherp en na al die jaren nog niet verandert. Ze hadden jaren gezocht naar het meisje en toen ze haar eindelijk gevonden hadden, brak Sebastians hart bij het zien van zo'n klein onschuldig meisje. De moeder wist van haar krachten en van de profetie en smeekte hem om het kind niet ergens onderweg te dumpen op een eenzame planeet. Hij had de kleine Ray in huis genomen, jaren ging voorbij en Damon werd erg gesteld op haar. Toch werden haar krachten van de Force sterker en nu moet hij beslissen wat te doen met een meisje die als een dochter geworden is voor hem._

 _"_ _Sebastian… Het moet…"_

 _Met een zwaar hart kijkt hij uit het raam. Ray zit hoog in de boom en Damon zit een paar takken onder haar, ze moedigt hem aan om hoger te klimmen, maar hij is te bang en roept haar naam. Ja het moet._

Kylo loopt onrustig heen en weer. Hij is gefrustreerd, het laatste wat hij wil is terug gaan naar het verzet. Ergens had hij gehoopt dat hij gewoon met Ray op een stille plek kan gaan leven, de komende dagen heeft hij er veel over nagedacht. Het besef dat hij weg in van Snoke is nog steeds niet helemaal doorgedrongen. Maar hij is een dwaas om te denken dat alle problemen nu van de baan zijn. De Dark Side leeft nog altijd in hem, ondanks het kleine stukje licht dat Ray in hem gebracht heeft. Zijn woede van daarnet is een bewijs daarvan. Hij voelt Vergils ogen op zijn rug, zijn Knights zijn al de hele reis terughoudend. Ze weten van de vreselijke dingen die Snoke hem heeft laten doen. Een gevoel van schaamte volgt hem. Hij heeft ook nog niet de kans gekregen om met hen te praten, hij was de hele tijd bij Ray. Alleen met Vergil heeft hij een kort gesprek gehad. De man vertelde hem dat iedereen niet goed weet wat er nu gaat gebeuren. Ray is nog steeds commandant en Kylo mag dus geen bevelen geven. Iedereen lijkt op zijn hoede voor een mogelijke agressieaanval van hem en hij zelf vreest voor het einde van zijn geduld. Hij is emotioneel op.

"Kylo?" Ari loopt op hem af. "Ik heb met Dante en Bea gesproken en… We vinden dat we moeten wachten op Ray haar inspraak, ze is tenslotte commandant. We kunnen haar niet zomaar ergens heen brengen." Kylo voelt zijn vriends lichte angst, hij vloekt vanbinnen, Ray zou het liefst terug gaan naar het verzet en zijn Knights zouden haar bevel moeten opvolgen. Poe en Finn zijn al terug gekeerd naar het verzet en ze verwachten hen elk moment. Zijn gedachten worden hevig verstoord wanneer Ray de ruimte komt binnengestormd.

Hij fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. "Ray? Je moet in bed liggen, je schouder is nog steeds…"

"Damon." Roept ze. De anderen komen nu ook de ruimte binnen en staren haar verschrikt aan. "Damon, waar is hij?" Een verwarde Ray klampt zich aan Vergil vast en kijkt de kring rond. Kylo vindt als eerste zijn stem terug. "Damon? Hij is niet hier Ray, je hebt gedroomd, ga terug naar bed."

"De droom! Hij was daar en Sebastian! Ik heb hen gezien, waar is hij, Kylo, waar is hij?"

Kylo verstaat er niets van, hoe kan ze weten wie Sebastian is? Heeft ze over hem gedroomd? En wat heeft Damon hier mee te maken? "Wat heb je gezien Ray?" Voorzichtig loopt hij op haar af en slaat zijn armen om het verwarde meisje heen. Ze lijkt zijn omhelzing niet te voelen en haar ogen staren in het niets. "Damon, we moeten hem vinden. Hij kan mij helpen, hij kan het weten."

Hij schudt zijn hoofd. "We gaan naar huis, Ray, je moet rusten." Verontwaardigd duwt ze hem van haar af en kijkt hem vastberaden aan, haar ogen staan weer helder. "Ik ben nog altijd commandant en ik beveel dat we Damon zoeken, je bent niet verplicht om mee te gaan, je bent nu een vrij man."

Dante kucht zachtjes en Kylo gooit hem een woeste blik toe. Voor geen geld zou hij Ray weer laten gaan, hij moet wel toegeven. "Hij is op Tatooine." Hij kan dit gevecht niet winnen, waar Ray gaat, zal hij volgen.

De hitte is verschroeiend en hij voelt zijn keel schuren, Ray loopt een paar meter voor hem uit en stapt goed door. Ze heeft bijna geen woord gezegd sinds ze verward eiste om Damon te vinden. Damon, zijn oudste vriend. Hij kent hem al bijna heel zijn leven en daarvoor kende hij zijn vader Sebastian. Beiden zijn geboren met het Zicht, zowel een zegen als een vloek. Damon was 7 toen Sebastian een tragische dood stierf, niemand praatte erover, maar iedereen wist wat er gebeurt was. Damon vond hem alleen in het bos neergeschoten met het wapen in zijn vaders eigen handen. Het Zich werd zijn dood. Damon heeft veel visioenen gezien in zijn leven, maar zijn vaders zelfmoord heeft hij nooit zien aankomen. Een schuldgevoel plaagt hem nog altijd, na al die jaren. Lilian, zijn moeder was buiten zichzelf van verdriet en stierf slechts een jaar later aan een gebroken hart. Damon besliste toen om zich nooit meer te hechten aan een familie en hij werd een nomade, zwervend van de ene planeet naar de andere.

Bea die naast hem loopt is ook stil, Kylo weet van haar liefde voor Damon en hij weet ook van het speciale plaatsje die Damon heeft voor de jonge vrouw in zijn hart. Wanneer hij haar in zijn visioen had zien sterven, wou hij er alles aandoen om dit meisje te redden van dezelfde dood die zijn vader had gekozen. Hij kon zijn vader niet redden, maar Bea wel. Nog altijd is Damon het Zicht daar dankbaar voor.

Een klein bekend stenen hutje rijst op achter de heuvel, Kylo is hier al jaren niet meer geweest, hij voelt de aanwezigheid van zijn vriend. Hij ziet hoe Ray aan haar schouder trekt, een grimas van pijn trekt over haar mooie gezicht. Achter haar ziet hij een gedaante het huis uitkomen, een lichte stof omhuld de man en zijn mysterieuze ogen zijn van ver zichtbaar. Hij begroet Ray en laat de 3 bezoekers binnen in zijn hutje.

Het is nog precies zoals Kylo het zich herinnert, een golf van emoties raakt hem. De laatste keer dat hij hier was, was hij nog een leerling van Snoke, nu is hij een vrije man. Damon zet een pot koude thee op tafel en gaat zitten. De anderen volgen zijn voorbeeld.

"Welkom, 3 mensen zitten aan deze tafel, allemaal verbonden met elkaar en met mij. Toch is er maar één iemand gekomen om hierover te spreken, maar ik moet jullie waarschuwen. Het verleden is een donkere kuil vol plaatsten die beter het licht niet meer zien, wees voorzichtig met je woorden."

Ray schuift ongemakkelijk heen en weer, Kylo kan haar emoties niet voelen, zijn nieuwsgierigheid is geprikkeld.

"Ik heb dromen gehad, dromen over het verleden, een kind en zijn moeder."

Damon knikt traag. "Ik kan ze zien, het zijn herinneringen die het verleden vergeten was en nu beslist heeft om vrij te geven."

Rays stem klinkt gespannen. "Dus ze zijn waar?"

"Wat is waarheid voor jou?"

Ze blaast haar ingehouden adem uit. "Ik ben dat kind, mijn moeder geeft mij weg. Haar geheugen wordt gewist… Ze weet niet meer dat ik besta. Jouw vader, Sebastian, hij neemt mij in huis voor een paar jaar. Ik zie hem ruziën met jouw moeder over mij en hij beslist dat ik weg moet. Klopt dat ?"

"Dat klopt, maar ik je heb meer vragen dan dat."

"Wie is mijn vader? Wat is dat visioen waar jouw vader overpraat? Hoe ben ik op Jakku belandt als mijn familie mij daar niet heeft achtergelaten? Waarom herinner ik mij hier niets van? Er zijn zoveel gaten…"

Damon sluit zijn ogen. "Je hebt ooit een beeld gezien waarin een jongen en een man jou alleen achterlaten op Jakku." Ray knikt, ze weet het nog.

"Ik was die jongen." De woorden doen iedereen verstijven. Ray's stem is nu niet meer dan een fluistering. "Ze had gelijk… Ze had gelijk toen ze zei dat mijn familie nooit zou komen, ik geloofde haar niet, maar nu is het duidelijk. Mijn familie zou nooit gekomen zijn, omdat het niet mijn familie was die mij daar achterliet. Het was jij en je vader."

Kylo fronst. "Over wie heb je het, Ray? Wie heeft je dit verteld?"

"Toen ik op de basis van Snoke gevangen genomen was, dacht ik dat ik zou sterven. Ik begon te hallucineren en zag mezelf. Zij vertelde mij dit." Ze dacht dat ze zou sterven, allemaal door hem. Schuldgevoel overspoelt hem. Er is nog zoveel dat hij moet zeggen aan Ray, zoveel fouten die hij moet goed maken, maar hij blijft haar falen. Hij blijft een man zijn die ze zou moeten haten. Ondertussen gaat Damon verder. "Dat visioen dat mijn vader gehad heeft, heb jij zelf ook gezien. Je zit met het lichaam van de laatste Jedi in je armen en achter je staat een man omgeven door de Dark Side. Het zijn de woorden die hij sprak die angst opwekten bij Sebastian. Dit is het einde van het licht, alleen wij zijn er nog en de Force zal grijs kleuren." Een huivering gaat door Ray heen.

"Mijn vader stuurde onmiddellijk een boodschap naar de Jedi Order, samen gingen ze op zoek naar dat jong meisje. Ze vonden jou verstopt door je eigen moeder die wist van de profetie door haar man. Jouw vader was al lang weg en ze had geen andere keuze dan jou mee te geven."

"Mijn vader… Wie is hij?"

"Jouw vader is een man die nooit herinnerd zal worden, een man die trouwde met een doodgewoon meisje waar hij smoorverliefd op was. Een man met een puur en simpel hart, maar iemand die de Force nooit beheerst heeft. Het is jouw grootvader die belangrijk is. Sommigen zeggen dat hij de belangrijkste Jedi is die ooit geleefd heeft. Hij heeft twee leerlingen gehad, de jongste leeft nog, de oudste leeft voort in de jongste en zijn neef. Jouw grootvader is Obi-Wan Kenobi die in het geheim de wet van de Jediorde gebroken heeft. Hij heeft het bestaan van zijn zoon, jouw vader altijd verborgen gehouden en tot zijn grote verbazing was de Force niet aanwezig in zijn kind. Met een teleurgesteld hart ging hij naar mijn grootvader die ook het Zicht had en daar ontstond de profetie van jou, Ray. De profetie van het meisje die de lichte Force zou vernietigen. Mijn grootvader raadde Obi-Wan aan om zijn eigen zoon achter te laten op een eenzame planeet, maar hij kon dit niet over zijn hart krijgen. Jouw vader groeide op samen met zijn moeder en vond uiteindelijk jouw moeder. Dan kwam jij, Ray. Jouw grootvader was ondertussen al vermoord door Darth Vader en jouw vader leerde over de profetie van zijn dochter. Zijn hart zakte naar de bodem en hij was kapot van verdriet. Hij dacht dat hij de profetie kon veranderen door weg te gaan. Je zou nooit leren over je grootvader en over de krachten van de Force en hij zou je nooit meer zien. Maar zijn liefde voor jou was groter dan alles in de Galaxy dus hij ging weg en is nooit meer gezien sinds dan." Een traan rolt stil over Rays wang, het verhaal van haar verloren familie is eindelijk compleet. Kylo wil recht staan en haar omarmen, maar de stilte houdt hem tegen.

Ze klinkt zo gebroken wanneer ze terug spreekt. "Obi-Wan moest mijn vader achtergelaten hebben, wanneer hij de kans kreeg. Wat mijn vader wel kon, kon Obi-Wan niet. Er zou zoveel niet gebeurt zijn en de Galaxy zou nu vrij zijn."

Nu staat Kylo wel op een gaat voor haar op zijn knieën zitten. "Vrij? De Galaxy zou nog steeds onder Snoke's gezag zijn? De Death Star zou misschien niet vernietigd zijn door het Verzet en Luke zou niet teruggekeerd zijn. Maar dit maakt allemaal niet uit, want je zou mij nooit gered hebben van mezelf. Ik heb nog niet de kans gekregen om dit te zeggen Ray, maar ik ben niets zonder jou, je hebt mij wakker gemaakt uit een verschrikkelijke droom waar ik voor eeuwig zou in vast gezeten hebben. Onthutst staat Ray recht en loopt de deur uit en Kylo laat haar gaan, er is niets dat hij nog voor haar kan doen.

Damon loopt op zijn vriend af en legt een hand op zijn schouder. "Volg haar, ze heeft je nodig."

"RAY." Kylo's stem golft door de woestijn. Ray loopt en loopt, maar ze is te verzwakt en hij haalt haar gemakkelijk in. Ze dwingt zichzelf om te blijven lopen, maar hij slaat zijn armen om haar heen en houdt haar stevig vast. "Laat me los, ik moet hier weg."

"Waar wil je heen gaan? Terug naar Jakku? Wil je terug een aaseter worden?" Zijn spot raakt haar. Ze weet helemaal niet waar ze naartoe wil, gewoon weg van hier. Weg van Damon en zijn Zicht, weg van het verleden en weg van de waarheid.

"Ook weg van mij?" Zijn verdriet raakt haar. Ze kan niet meer helder denken en hij bladdert door haar gedachten. Ze heeft zo verlangt naar het moment dat hij haar weer kan vasthouden, misschien zelfs kussen. Maar er is zoveel gebeurt, zoveel verandert. Zal hij ooit nog hetzelfde aanvoelen? Zal zij ooit nog hetzelfde bij hem voelen? Voorzichtig legt hij zijn hand op haar wang, een tinteling gaat door haar heen. Kylo kijkt diep in haar ogen en zegt zacht. "Er is niets verandert." Tot haar grote verbazing kust hij haar zachtjes op de lippen, ze geeft hem gelijk, er is niets verandert nog altijd is haar lichaam hongerig naar zijn aanraking en hij zet haar met een simpele kus in vuur en vlam. Haar handen gaan door zijn zwarte haren en volgen zijn kaaklijn. Kylo trekt als eerste terug en glimlacht. "Je hebt geen idee hoe hard ik hiernaar verlangde. Blijf bij me Ray."

"Wat als we echt vervloekt zijn? Wat als we nooit geluk kunnen vinden?"

"Hoe wil je dit moment dan noemen? Als je zegt vreselijk, kus ik je nooit meer."

"Dit is meer dan geluk, dit is liefde." En ze trekt hem naar haar toe voor een tweede kus.


End file.
